


A New Story

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Reincarnation, kind of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: What happens when not all of the Cullen's survive the final battle? The Cullen way of life is torn apart when one of them sacrifices themselves to save the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> I wrote this story a while ago and I've just found it again. None of these characters belong to me and all mistakes are mine. I hope you like it.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3

They were at a stalemate. No one dared move a muscle. The pale moonlight bathed the battlefield in a soft ethereal glow. It illuminated the dozens of bodies standing at attention highlighting the paleness to their skin.

If you dared to blink let alone look away, you'd miss the silent conversation making its way among the gathering. Both sides standing up for what they feel, would be right for the world of their people. 

Some may approach this situation in fear, others curiosity since no one has yet to make the first move. 

On one side a strong united family. A gathering of 10 in the centre all having been accepted graciously into the inner circle that saved them, hoping to stand proudly in their family's time of need. The others surrounding them, there to lend as many hands as possible.

On the other side, an eclectic group of creatures. It's hard to call them anything but. Their glowing red eyes swirl like freshly spilled blood while their robes as black as night itself billow softly in the harsh and chilled winter breeze.

Among the family, their leader stands tall beside his wife in front of his children, forever protecting them. A pained look on his face pleads with the other side to reconsider.

"It doesn't have to be this way Aro. Please." He says calmly

The tallest of the creatures giggles menacingly. Rapid chills shoot up their spines. 

"You're so very right my old friend. I don't want it to be this way either. But it must."

Emmetts hand twitches in his wife's grasp. She squeezes it reassuringly. 

Aro's head gently falls to one side, his long charcoal hair following. "We can no longer ignore this threat Carlisle. You're tribe has the ability to cause the extinction of our entire race." He sighs in apparent sadness though the maniacal gleam in his eyes show his true intentions. "We wanted the girl."

Edward growls deep in his throat, making a move to stand shoulder to shoulder with his father and mother. 

"Edward stop." The patriarch of the family raises a hand in strength. 

"Oh no need to get defensive just yet. I've seen some compelling evidence that our sources may have been wrong. And though I no longer have reason to believe this young girl alone can disrupt our existence... I can't allow your family to get away without consequences for your actions." His eyes narrow as his white lips purse in thought. "Tell you what... I'll make you a deal." He resolves smoothly. Though hundreds of feet apart, every word can be heard perfectly.

Carlisle breathes a small sigh of relief before he hears Edwards small hiss.

"I'm willing to offer you a reprieve of sorts. Your family has grown much too large for our liking. You need to know where you stand in this world." A few of the other creatures begin to chuckle. It's only slight but it's perfectly audible. A large grin Flits across the volturi leaders face. "You must choose. You must make the decision of who dies. Which one of your family are you willing to sacrifice to save the rest?"

A chilling silence pierces the night. The only sounds are the tree rustling and the crickets chirping. 

Carlisle glances around at his family. Edward, his first 'born'. He'd been his first creation and he'd always be the closest to him. His son had finally gotten everything he deserved in the world. His mate and their daughter were together and they would be forever. There was no way Edward could sacrifice himself. 

Directly beside her father, perfect sweet Renesmee. Even far away he could feel the warmth of her skin and the blood flowing through her veins. Her forever sidekick perched at attention faithfully beside her. The wolf never to leave her side. She's a wonder and they're all gathered there today to protect their miracle. 

To her left, her beautiful mother. The newest addition to their vampiric family. Bella had been apart of the family, in thought since the moment Edward had first brought her home. Her life had not been easy but finally, hopefully it would soon. She deserves everything her family can give her.

Emmet and Rosalie. So different yet so perfect for each other. They compliment each other in every way. He's a lovable teddy bear and she's a beauty queen. She brings out the logical in him and he brings out the child in her. Before Emmett had come into roses life, she'd been horribly lonely. Carlisle wouldn't allow it to go back that way. 

Beside them, another strong couple. One that none of them had-had the pleasure to observe their meeting. His little pixie and her ever cheerful demeanour. She may see the most horrible things but somehow she doesn't let it affect her. Alice and jasper again compliment each other perfectly. They too had found their forever mates. Her visions and his emotional connection to people would forever be stronger when they were with each other.

Carlisle brings his gaze to the last person on his right. His gorgeous wife. Her soft chestnut curls tumble gently down her back like a waterfall. Hits of amber peeking though. Her golden eyes sparkle in the moonlight as he drinks in the sight of her pale perfect face. She's his heart and soul and his forever person. With such a caring nature, her gift is the ability to love. Love unconditionally and without purpose. It's hard to believe that she'd had probably the hardest life of them all. Carlisle doesn't believe he'd ever survive without her. She brought life back into his eyes and pushed the dark feelings away. He knows his decision. It must be him. 

Her gold eyes follow his movements as he gazes around their family. They sparkle with worry. She knows what his choice will be and she cannot allow it to happen. Her children need their father. 

Just as he opens his mouth to announce his conclusion a soft sob escapes from his daughters lips. 

Alice buries her head into her husbands shoulder and waits. 

He starts again but a soft melodic voice beats him to it.

"Me. Take me." 

His head whips around to his wife. Her golden eyes are looking deeply into his. Her eyes gaze into his as if she can see the very depths of his soul. He knows that he'll never get her to change her mind. 

"No," he growls. "No!" Esme lets go of his hand with a soft squeeze. She steps forwards but he reaches out fast and grips her wrist. 

"I won't allow this." He pleads. Begs her with his eyes to allow him to take her place. "Please Aro. Take me instead, I'm willing to go, I want to just don't hurt her."

The cloaked figure cocks his head to the side in fascination. His gaze lingers on the dazzling beauty. Though it had been brought to his attention that it was Rosalie who brought with her the gift of beauty, he'd always thought that the eldest Cullen woman, The only other true Cullen was one of the most gorgeous. In all his years he may have been slightly jealous that this beauty would choose Carlisle Cullen of them all. 

"Come my darling." He calls gently, beckoning the woman closer.

She slips her wrist from her husbands grasp. She walks forwards keeping her eyes in front of her. She knows that if she looks back she'll never be able to continue. 

"Esme." She hears Alice whimper. Her beautiful little pixie had known that it would be her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Her steps falter slightly when she hears her granddaughters chiming voice full of sadness. "Grandma? Don't leave." Her perfect Renesmee. Hopefully she'll never know sadness as the rest of her family had. She pushes through the ache in her chest as she comes to stop 10 feet in front on the 3 volturi leaders. Her face carefully blank. 

In 3 quick strides Aro is directly in front of the matriarch, she stands tall willing to accept whatever it is that comes next. 

"My dear Esme. You are thanked for your sacrifice." He chimes grinning sadistically. He raises pale hands to an even paler neck. "You will be missed."

"Esme no!" Carlisle shouts in anguish 

Her eyes connect with his from across the field. She stares straight at him gold never leaving gold. "I love you" she whispers

And in one swift twisting movement Aro separates her head from the rest of her body. 

They all watch in utter shock as a headless body falls to the ground and is set alight by Caius. Her head is clutched in Aros cold hands. He holds it up with a grin giggling at their pained expressions. If he can't have her, no one can. He kisses the head before chucking it into the fire to burn with the rest of her. 

Approximately 2600 miles away in the city of Columbus Ohio the cries of a newborn child are heard for the first time. 

"It's a girl!" The doctor calls before placing the baby in the arms of her mother.

"Do you have a name?" He ask the beaming couple gently 

"Yes." Her father breathes. "Evangeline. Her name is Evangeline."


	2. Chapter 2

**17 years later**

"I still don't see why you can't finish school here?" Her mother says sadly

"Mama." She sighs. "We've talked about this." Evangeline brushes a few strands of dark chestnut curls from her face. Her hands are occupied repacking the last of her things. "It's only for a little while. I need some time to be... anywhere but here."

She stands slowly. She's petite. Standing at only 5 foot 2 inches. Her blue green eyes are flaked with bits of amber. She's told that all of the women on her dads side of the family had the same eyes. The only woman that's she's ever met is her second cousin Amanda. Her and her husband Jeremy never had any kids.

Evangeline had a good childhood. Her father David junior (DJ) and her mother Sarah had been well off. She'd never wanted for anything. 

Sarah is cut off from replying to her daughter by her husband. "Your grandparents will be waiting for you when you get off the plane alright? Heres your ticket." He hands his little girl her passport and ticket.

"Thanks daddy." She whispers hugging him tightly.

"You be good sweetheart." He smiles

She moves to her mother who is already crying. "Mama, don't cry. I'll call at every possible opportunity."

The blonde envelopes the teen in a bone crushing hug. 

"Mom... can't breathe." She gasps

"Oh! I love you baby. Be a good girl." She kisses her forehead as her daughter walks out the door.

Evangeline clambers into a taxi that's waiting to her outside. She waves to the driver.

"Oakland county airport please."

He nods before zooming away.

Evangeline smiles looking at the ticket in her hands. A new start in a new place. Maybe for once she'll find what she's yearning for.

Goodbye Bloomfield, Michigan. Hello Hood River, Oregon.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **6 months prior** _

The Cullen's pull up to their new house. Always secluded. Usually In some part of some forest of some small town in some rainy state. They're not wrong.

This new house is frighteningly similar to one they don't like to remember. Said house had been their mothers favourite. The glass walls over a good portion of the area. The modern contemporary look had been her undoing. She'd never made it out of that house again.

Edwards silver Volvo pulls up first. His wife in the passenger seat. Bella grasps his hand tightly as the house falls into view.

Next Rosalie's red BMW convertible pounds up the driveway. The fiery car to match her fiery personality. Again her husband is in the passenger side. Neither of them really take notice of the house just yet.

A few minutes later Emmett's Jeep Wrangler pulls up being driven by Renesmee. Her husband Jacob hot on her trail on his Harley sprint.

Next is Alice and Jasper in the pixies bright yellow Porsche. It stands out almost as much as she does.

And last to pull up to the new house is Carlisle's black Mercedes. It had been their mothers favourite car so like hell he'd ever get rid of it.

They all pile out and stand among the others staring at the bunch of bricks and glass. Because really what is a house without the work put into it. Carlisle takes one look and sprints inside. Their things had already been brought down and replaced exactly like they had been at the old house. No doubt the patriarch would lock himself in his study for the remainder of his time until his new job starts.

Edward sighs as his father ditches them.

_It's been 17 years. When will he get over it? _He hears Jacob think. He turns incredulous eyes upon the wolf.

"They were together for nearly a century Jacob. You can't just get over something like that." He snarls following his father into the house. Bella shoots him a sympathetic smile before joining him.

"They were soulmates." Alice starts quietly. "He'll never stop loving her. And I'm not sure he'll ever love another again." She grasps Jasper's hand tightly before walking at a human pace towards the oak doors. Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind.

Renesmee pats her husbands shoulder. "It'll be ok. I have a good feeling about this place."

They too follow the others into the new house. Finding her family in the living room.

She watches as everyone else takes in their surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" Rosalie asks placing her hands on her hips. She huffs and blows a strand of perfect blonde hair out of her face.

"Oregon." Edward replies plopping down on the couch, dragging his wife with him.

"How's Carlisle?" Alice questions softly.

He sighs. Listening in on his fathers thoughts. Just as he suspected the patriarch had locked himself into his study.

_This isn't right. This shouldn't be like this. She's supposed to be here._

"Same as usual."

"Esme?" Bella leans against his shoulder.

"Who else?"

-

As the plane touches down she can hear the gentle whoor of the engines stopping. Her heart beats fast in anticipation.

She quickly grabs her carry on and disembarks from the plane. Not many people had been on the plane which she expected since its such small towns nearby. 

As she collects her luggage she moves to the waiting area hoping to see the familiar faces of her grandparents. She runs up to them excited as they sweep her into enormous hugs.

"Buttercup!"

"Grandpa!" They kiss each other's cheeks twice in pretence of being British. It's really just an inside joke between the two.

"Come here my baby." Kathy Opens her arms wide waiting for her only granddaughter.

She flies into the older woman's arms. They're strong but comforting.

After greetings are made and affections shown David wraps an arm around Evangeline's shoulders. "Let go buttercup. You have a big day tomorrow. First day at Hood River Valley High."

She groans. "Can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Next day**

"Angie. Sweetie, time to get up. You don't want to be late on your first day." Kathy knocks on her granddaughters door. Not getting an answer she opens the light oak. The teens bed is empty and made as if she never even slept in it.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and out steps Evangeline. 

"Oh!" She shouts. Her hand flies to her chest in hopes of slowing her racing heart. "I didn't hear you." She laughs

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Her grandmother chuckles. "What are you doing?" She gestures to the bathroom where soft music comes through.

"I was just coming to find my straightener." She replies sifting through her bags.

"Oh Evangeline. Don't straighten your hair. It's beautiful. I love your hair." 

She stands. "You do?" The teen instinctively touches her dark hair. The locks have soft amber highlights woven in. Tinges of red can be seen in direct light. Her hair is gorgeous and often others find themselves a bit jealous.

"But it just looks... I don't know bland." She fingers the strands

"Oh sweetie. Here let me." She takes the straightener from her hands and directs her back to the bathroom.

"I thought we weren't straightening my hair?"

Kathy laughs. "We aren't my dear. We're curling it."

"Oh."

As the hair tool heats up Kathy listens to the music playing. It's a soft piano instrumental.

"This is beautiful. What's it called?" The song itself seems a bit depressing. But Its slow and soft and majestic in every way.

"A young man put it up online a long time ago, I think. It's called Esme's favourite."

"Well it's wonderful. The boy has obvious talent."

"My Edward sure does." She mumbles under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Kathy sections her granddaughters hair and replaces the wavy locks with soft curls.

Her head snaps up like she's pulled out of a thought. "Hmm? Oh nothing just said he sure does." Evangeline shakes her head. That was weird.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual the Cullen's roam around their house all night since you know.. vampires don't sleep. 

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are battling in a game of Mario Kart while Edward reads a book with his wife resting in his lap.

Jacob, Renesmee and Alice are lounging on the floor playing a game of Monopoly.

"Yes! Park Place is mine!" Jacob shouts in triumph. 

"Damn I needed park place!" Renesmee grumbles.

"Language." Edward scolds his eyes never leaving his book.

"I'm twenty years old. I don't need to watch mylanguage anymore daddy." She replies moving her piece

Bella smirks at her husband. Just as he's about to reply Carlisle comes bounding down the stairs. Edward checks his watch. 5:45 on the dot. Same time as always. The man stops for a moment in the doorway.

"Be good. I'll be home late." He says before racing off to his car.

Rosalie sighs. "Will he ever go back to normal?"

"He hasn't been normal in 17 years." Jasper points out. He sends a wave of calm over everyone. He can feel their distress.

Alice smiles at her husband.

"I'm worried about Grandpa. He hasn't been the same since Grandma died." Renesmee whispers.

Jacob wraps an arm around the girl. A few years after Esme's 'death' they'd all starting talking about her again. Hoping to make sure no one forgot about her. But it's literally impossible for them to forget about their mother. She'd been too special. 

"Would any of us be if our mates died?" Bella questions

It had been hard at first to remember. Everything reminded them of her. Alice had walked past a garden filled with flowers a year after she died and broken down In dry sobs.

One of Esme's passions had been gardening. She planted a flower for every person in the family. There had been a flower for them all.

Freesias are Bella's flower. When Edward had come home telling them all how that's what she smells like Esme had rushed out to plant one. The flower meaning innocence and thoughtfulness.

Edwards flower is a daffodil. Esme had planted it the moment she met him at Their very first house. Daffodils she told him symbolize regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life.

Rosalie's flower probably would have been thought to be a rose. And that thought would be right. Esme told her it's the perfect flower. It's timelessly beautiful and it always will be just like her. They symbolize courage and fire.

Gladiolus is Jaspers flower. She said that his symbolizes _strength of character, faithfulness_ and _honour_. His flower is for him to remember everything he went through and came out stronger than before.

The pink Hyacinth is Alice's flower. They symbolize _playfulness_ and a _sporty attitude and_ in its extreme, rashness. Hyacinths also denote _constancy_. Blue hyacinth stands for constancy, purple for sorrow, red or pink for play, white for loveliness and yellow for jealousy. And with Alice's playful attitude, she'd decided that a pink hyacinth was perfect for her pixie.

The lilac is the flower that their mother had chosen for Emmett. His meaning _youthful innocence and confidence. _She'd confided in him that his flower was probably her favourite. Not so much the flower itself but the meaning behind it. His flower will forever be loved just like he.

Renesmee's flower was the last one she ever planted. Hers is an iris. It means hope. That was all she ever had to say about her granddaughters flower. It means hope.

Jacobs flower is a Balsamine. Also known as touch-me-not. It symbolizes impatience but also celibacy. The moment Esme knew that Jacob would be in her granddaughters future she rushed to plant his flower.

Lastly, Carlisle. He's the only one who didn't get a flower but a plant. At the young age of 16 when Esme first met her future husband she decided then and there that the Aloe plant represented him perfectly. The aloe is often used to represent “resurrection”, due to the own ability of the plant to heal itself or come back from the dead. ... The plant has an association with enduring life, immortality and the boundary between life and death. Since he healed people with his hands. She gave him a plant that he could use to heal.

As soon as Alice had picked herself off the ground, she's practically sprinted home in a rush to tell her siblings that they needed to find Esme her own flower. She told them she'd never quite found the perfect one for herself.

That day they planted Esme's flower. The Amaranth. It means immortal love. It's small and inconspicuous something they'd all joked about her. But immortal love. It was perfect for their Esme. Their mother. For she would always have their immortal love.

It was now a tradition. Where ever they moved no matter how far away it was or how bad the weather, they'd all come together and plant all of their flowers. Even Carlisle refused to break the tradition. No matter what they'd all be together some place.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok first day, first day." Evangeline chants to herself as she pulls up to her new school. "Calm down it's only a high school. You'll be fine. God I hope they like me." She sighs checking that she has everything once more before smiling at the small plastic bird she has hanging from her rear view mirror.

"They'll like me, right William?" She taps the blue and yellow birds beak. "And I'm talking to a bird."

She laughs to herself before entering the school. The year is about halfway over so she'll be there for the first day of second semester.

When she enters the front doors it seems smaller than she'd been expecting. Her research had told her there were approximately 1225 students but it seems like less. A few of the boys stop and stare as she walks by. She blushes looking to her feet and continues walking.

She's not wearing anything drastic so she doesn't know why they look at her. Blue denim jeans a dark blue tank top with a brownleather jacket overtop. Black wedge boots click as she walks and a small teardrop diamond adorns her neck. She can't actually remember where she got the necklace. It was just there one day.

The 17 year old continues to walk until she looks up and realizes she has no idea where she's going. She chuckles to herself. "Stupid." She whispers

She looks around and catches the attention of the nearest person.

"Excuse me, can you point me in the direction of the guidance counsellors office?"

The boy points to her left.

"Thanks."

Changing her direction she passes a group of 8 kids all around her age it seems. They're inhumanly beautiful. Each girl has a guy and they're all with each other apparently.

She didn't even realize she had stopped outside the doors of the councillors office.

"Those are the Cullen's." A female voice whispers to her. A tall blonde stands to her left.

"What?"

"Them. That group over there. The Cullen's. Well not all of them are Cullen's we just call them that."

"They're... perfect." Evangeline mutters

"Damn right they are. They're also the most popular kids in school." The blonde smiles. "I'm Teddy."

The brunette smiles back. "Evangeline." Teddy walks up with her as she gets her schedule.

"Nice. We have A.P English and Chemistry together."

Evangeline laughs as her new friend does a quick fist pump. She likes This girl. Although she's never met anyone she doesn't like.

She chances another look over to the group before quickly looking back. She misses the shocked look from a pair of chocolate eyes.

"So tell me more about these Cullen's."

\---

**Renesmee POV**

We're all laughing at a joke Emmett just made at Jakes expense. Something about singing in the shower. That's when I see her. It stops me cold.

Oh my god. For the smallest fraction of a second our eyes meet. I never thought I'd see that again. It's like the past is staring me dead in the face.

I hear her laugh with Teddy, a girl In my history class, but that laugh... it takes me back to an entirely different time. When my grandma would tuck me into bed at night and laugh when I'd plead for one more story.

When I look at my family it becomes clear that no one else saw what I did. Good. I'm not going to tell them. It must have just been my imagination. Daddy always tells me it's larger than life.


	7. Chapter 7

Since A.P English with Teddy had been her first class she told her the basics about 'the Cullen’s Edward, Alice, Emmett and Renesmee are all Cullen's. They were adopted by Doctor Cullen. Then Rosalie and Jasper are twins, the Hales who were taken in after their mother, Doctor Cullen’s sister had died while Jacob is a Black and Bella is a Swan. No ones quite sure where the last two fit in. She told her everyone just categorizes them as one since they're always together. From what she's been told they're all living together with their foster father. And that they're all paired off with each other.

Evangeline looks down at her schedule. Her next class is advanced visual arts. She's always been artistically inclined. She already knows she wants to teach when she's older. Probably English or Art. And if that didn't work out, she'd be an architect. Her love of restoring old homes flooding through her thoughts. 

She knocks on the door as she comes a few minutes late. Even though the school isn't huge it's still easy to get lost.

Her teacher Mr Faulkner opens the door and ushers her in.

"Hi my name is Evangeline I just transferred here." She introduces herself.

"Of course of course. We're just going over some art history. You can take a seat over by miss Cullen." He tells her. Pointing to a young girl with copper coloured hair near the middle of the class.

Evangeline takes her seat and smiles at the girl beside her. She finds that the girl, miss Cullen as the teacher called her, hasn't taken her eyes off her.

"Hello."

Renesmee shakes her head. "Hi." She replies awkwardly

"I'm Evangeline."

"Renesmee," she says in a far away voice.

"Renesmee. That's a cool name." She tries to make some conversation with the girl.

Again Renesmee shakes her head to pull herself out of this frame of mind. "Yeah thanks. I'm uh named after both my grandmothers. Renee and Esme." She answers when the other girl gives her a confused look.

"Oh cool."

"Miss Platt?" Mr Faulkner asks to get her attention

"Yes?"

_Miss Platt?! _Nessie thinks

"What can you tell me about this painting?" He questions. Every other student had gone through this small interrogation to see how much they know.

He shows her a painting of of a man lying on a bed staring out at a sea of bodies strewn around carelessly as if they'd collapsed there.

"That's "The Death of Sardanapalus." Painted by Eugene Delacroix in 1827.

The king Sardanapalus is preparing to sacrifice himself on a bed pyre having heard his armies have been defeated and the enemy is entering the city. He has ordered all his most valuable things brought into his bedchamber to be burned with him on the pyre before his enemies take them. The order included his wives, treasure and animals. Orientalism was stylish in romantic art and literature at the time accounting for the heightened colour and turbaned figures." She finishes quickly.

Her teacher and the rest of the students stare at her In a mix of awe and incredulity.

"That's... Well done." Mr Faulkner tells her after he's gained his bearings back.

"Woah." Renesmee whispers

Evangeline chuckles nervously. "Was that too much? I ramble when I'm nervous."

_Grandma did that too._

"No that was awesome." She grins. "Hey E... do you mind if I call you E?"

Evangeline shakes her head smiling.

"Cool. Want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?"

The teen is a bit taken aback. She can't remember when it had ever been so easy to make friends. "Um sure."

"Great!"

They get back to work. Filling out a sheet and answering more questions.

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah?

"Thanks."

Renesmee smiles. "No Problem E. oh and call me Nessie."

That earns her a warm smile that actually hurts to look at. Her heart aches. This girl isn't her grandmother but she can't get over the fact that she looks so similar right down to the freckle under her eye. The only differences between them physically were age and eye colour.

When the lunch bell rings Evangeline heads to her locker and tells Nessie to go ahead without her.

This gives Renesmee a few moments to find her family and probably scare the hell out of them.

She races down to the cafeteria, at a human pace of course, finding her 'siblings' already at their table.

"Woah Nes calm down what's up?" Jacob asks

"You're never going to believe this." She starts a slightly frantic look on her face.

"Believe what?" Rosalie questions

"A new girl showed up in my class and she looks just like-" she's cut off by Alice's gasp

"Oh my god!"

They all turn to follow Alice's line of sight where they fall onto Evangeline.

"Yeah. That's her."

"But... that's." Emmett stutters

"I invited her to sit with us. So act cool cause she's not her." Renesmee takes her seat

"You what?!" Her father jumps

Nessie carries on as though she didn't hear him. She waves her arm up catching the new girls attention. "E! Over here!"

They all fall silent as the girl approaches them. All speechless at her looks.

"Hello. My name is Evangeline." Her voice is soft and inviting much like their mothers had been.

"This is Edward, his girlfriend Bella, Jasper, his girlfriend Alice, Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie and this is my boyfriend Jacob." Renesmee finishes all in one breath

"Nice to meet you all." She nods smiling.

"So E. do you know what you want to do when you get out of here?" Nessie starts seeing that her family has no idea what to say.

"I'm on the fence between a few different things. I'd love to be a teacher." Jacob chokes on the apple he's chewing. Edwards hits him hard a few times on the back.

"Are you okay?" She places a gentle hand on his arm making him even more unnerved.

"Yup. Fine." He says hoarsely. "Sorry go on."

"If you're sure? Um... I'd also love to be an architect or an interior designer."

_Oh my god. _Bella thinks

Out of the corner of her eye she sees her husband nod to her comment.

"That's so cool." Alice squeaks

Evangeline nods absentmindedly. She shakes the dressing into her salad.

“Rabbit food?." Emmett jokes

She flashes him a trademark smirk one that has him faltering.

_Esme_

"I'm a vegetarian." She replies

Rosalie tries to hold back a snort but doesn't do so well. She covers it up by coughing. "So are we."

"Speak for yourself blondie." Jacob teases. They all laugh thankful for the tension breaker

"So tell us about yourself Evangeline." Bella says leaning forward. This girl reminds her so much of her second mother. Even her mannerisms are the same.

Before she has a chance to speak her phone rings. A soft instrumental song. "Oh I'm sorry. That's my grandfather. One moment."

Edward had frozen hearing the song.

"That's Esme's song." He whispers lowly

As she's distracted Nessie speaks to fast and too low for her human friend to hear.

"You know what's scary? Her last name is Platt."

She gets varying reactions. Mostly shock, a few confused.

"Sorry about that. What did you ask?" Evangeline says pulling them out of their thoughts.

"Oh Um tell us something about yourself." Bella repeats stuttering a bit

"Uh... I adore art. I'm a decent painter....I hate talking about myself." She laughs. The others smile. "Oh I'm a complete klutz. I fell out of a tree last year."

"Oh yeah?" Edward encourages.

She shakes her head. "Yeah broke my leg in 3 places."

"You broke your leg? Falling out of a tree." Jasper states

"Yeah. I know so clumsy."

"That's how Carlisle met Esme. Same exact thing happened to her." Rosalie mumbles knowing the others can hear her.

"Well what about you guys?" Evangeline asks. "What do you do for fun?"

"Baseball!" Emmett says first

"Yeah we would enjoy baseball too if you didn't cheat so much!" Rosalie smirks

"I do not cheat! I just... bend the rules." He smiles proudly

The bell to end lunch suddenly rings. "Oh wow look at the time." Alice says cheerfully

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys. It was a pleasure to meet you." Evangeline says smiling making her way to the door

"Hey E! Why don't you come over to our house later?" Nessie yells

"Sure!"


	8. Chapter 8

She doesn't know when her new friend had put her phone number into her cell but she got a text a few hour later with Nessie's address. 

They agree to meet at her place at around 430. That gives her the perfect amount of time to go home and change before going back out again. 

Evangeline drops her backpack into her room and quickly changes her jeans to a pair of yoga pants keeping her royal blue tank top and a adding a greyish black active wear sweater. She slips on a pair of Ugg boots and grabs her purse and keys.

"Hey buttercup, where are you off to?" David asks his granddaughter.

"A new friends house. Her and her siblings are all around my age and they invited me over." She smiles 

"That's nice. What friends?"

"The Cullen's. They're pretty new as well."

David pauses to think for a moment. "Oh yes the Cullen's. Their father works at the local hospital. Very hardworking man. So good of him to take in so many children."

"Yeah. Ok well I might be out for a while I'll let you know."

"Have fun dear!" Kathy calls from the kitchen. 

"Bye love you!"

\--

As she pulls up the address Nessie gives her she's amazed. This is exactly the type of house she'd love to restore. 

She jumps out of her white 2023 Mazda Miata MX-5. its 6 years old and slightly beat up but it's her baby. Her parents had asked her if she could have any car what it would be and she knew instantly. They'd offered to buy it for her 16 birthday but she'd refused. She worked her ass off to afford her dream car so that when she finally got it-it would be because she earned it. 

As she approaches the solid oak door she can hear muffled arguments through the wood. Something about Carlisle and shouldn't be here. She thinks it's Alice and Edward. 

She raps gently on the door. 

After one knock the door swings open so fast she’s startled. Alice grabs her arm pulling her in faster than she can blink. 

“Alice careful.” Edward chides but follows the girls,

The tiny brunette practically vibrates with giddiness. She continues holding onto Evangeline’s arm pulling her all the way in to the living room. If she notices the teens startled gasp at her skin temperature, she doesn’t say anything.

The entire house is utterly beautiful. Glass in place of doors and walls make it appear as though it’s a green house. 

“Wow.” Evangeline breaths. Alice giggles at the girls breathlessness. The brunette does a full 360 turn, her eyes roaming over every inch of house she can see. 

“It’s wonderful.”

Rosalie stands gracefully and moves towards the 17 year old. Evangeline shrinks back in the wake of her beauty. The blonde bombshell had at least 1.5 inches of height on her. The other two women about 2-2.5. Something about being the smallest is intimidating. All 3 of the other girls are incredibly beautiful but something about Rosalie specifically makes Evangeline feel inferior. 

The only thing she could think she repeated as a mantra. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Edward smirks at her thoughts. He can’t see her as he sits beside his wife on the couch. Being used to hearing similar thoughts from other girls her chuckles a bit to himself before he catches the thoughts of his brother. 

Jasper suddenly tenses up as he catches the emotions of the woman who emulates his former mother figure. Unworthy would be a good word for what he feels from her. It physically pains him to know that this woman, this young girl already feels this way about herself. No one ever knew but occasionally he’d caught the same emotions from Esme. Not often but usually in the vicinity of Rose. Esme had the most loving nature to all except herself. He’d done all he could whenever she got to the point of needing him. 

Jasper feels a pang of his own longing. He can truly say that Esme and himself had been the furthest apart. He loathes himself for not taking the opportunity to become closer with her when she was alive. It has always been his nature to keep far away from anyone who makes him feel vulnerable. Esme has been that person. She always knew exactly what he needed and when. Something inside of him had always longed for a mother like Esme. Someone to hold him and soothe away his fears. And he knows for a fact that Esme wanted to be that person for him. He’d always feel a sense of pain from her when he’d was around. So yeah Jasper hates himself for not taking the opportunity sooner. If she were here now he’d rush over and grab her into the largest hug he’s ever given and tell her he’s sorry. 

The emotions he feels from the teen is literally hurting him the same way Esme’s had. He catches Edwards eyes and thinks as hard as he can. She doesn’t think she’s worthy.

Edward’s smirk drops off his face in a flash. He glances at his brother in shock before mumbling fast under his breath, moving too fast for the human to hear but enough for his siblings to. Especially Rosalie.

“Back off”.

The others turn to him in confusion. Rosalie feigns brushing a strand of hair from her face before replying. “What?”

“Back off she’s intimidated.”

Surprisingly Rosalie does as she’s told. Evangeline seems to shrink less. 

“Um...” the teen clears her throat. “You have a beautiful home. Really it’s lovely.”

The blonde does something none of them expect. She smiles. “Thank you. Come on in.” She wraps a gentle arm around Evangeline’s shoulders and directs her further into the room. 

“Can I get you anything Evangeline?” Bella asks standing.

The girl shakes her head in a sort of daze. “Uh no thank you.” She answers politely

The brunette nods before sitting again. 

Renesmee smiles brightly pushing herself up into a sitting position on the floor. She grabs the girls hands and pulls her down with her. 

“Tell is about yourself E” she demands in a joking fashion.

“Well, there’s not much to tell.”

“Oh come on.” Emmett says loudly. The teen flinches slightly. Edward punches his arm. 

“That can’t be true.” Edward finishes 

Evangeline shrugs. “Ok. What do you want to know?”

“You’re not from here. Where were you born?” Jasper asks quietly 

She makes eye contact with him and smiles such a familiar smile. “I was born in Columbus Ohio-“

Just that one sentence and they’re all already freezing.

“My family has lived there forever I think. 10 Generations or something. When I was 5 we moved to Bloomfield Michigan.”

“Did it suck?” Alice jumps in

Evangeline turns to her and frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well just that we hate moving. We move every couple of years for our dads job. Just wondering if you had the same experience.” The fairy like girl takes a seat next to their newest friend on the floor and leans back into her husbands legs.

“I really enjoyed the move. Something about a new place excited me. Still does.” She smiles wistfully.

“What are your parents name?” Edward asks 

“My mothers name is Sarah and my fathers name is DJ. Well David Junior but everyone calls him DJ.”

“Is there a reason you moved to Oregon?” Renesmee places a curled hand under her chin and leans forwards. 

“I came to live with my grandparents. Some stuff happened back home and I just needed to get away.” She sighs brushing her chestnut fringe out of her eyes. 

Bella chuckles. “I know the feeling.”

“So your parents didn’t come with you?” Rosalie buts in. 

The teen shakes her head. “Nope.”

The group is quiet for a few minutes. Emmett breaks the slight tension. 

“Who wants to play a board game?!”

They laugh at his sudden declaration but all agree. 

Deciding to play monopoly, Emmett holds the money in his hands declaring himself to be banker. Swiftly Evangeline snatches the bills away from him. He pouts before stage whispering. “She thinks I cheat.”

Without hesitation her reply leaves them breathless. “I know you cheat.” She says it as if she doesn’t even realize the words left her mouth. She continues counting money as the others have a silent conversation. 

After a few minutes of playing the game Evangeline remembers a question she had earlier. 

“Can I ask about your parents? I mean I heard you’re all adopted. I don’t listen to gossip it’s just what everyone was saying you know.”

Renesmee chuckles before smacking Jake for stealing some of her money. 

“Yeah we’re all adopted. And yeah we’re all together.” Sparkling Brown eyes meet earnest blue. 

“That cool. I honestly don’t care. It’s not like you’re related or anything.” She says lightly before taking the dice from Edwards offering hand. 

“Exactly.”

“You were wondering about our parents?” Alice brings the topic back.

“Oh yeah.” Evangeline ducks her head slightly. “I don’t mean to pry Is was just wondering about your mother. I’ve heard about Dr Cullen but no ones mentioned your mom?” She sees them flinch. “Oh I’m sorry. I don’t want to intrude.” Edward chuckles softly when hears her silent, although that’s what you’re doing. Along with a mental eye roll and a facepalm.

“No it’s fine.” Edward assures. “She died. Several years ago.”

“Oh my god.” She gasps a hand flying to her mouth. “I’m so sorry for bringing it up.”

“Don’t be.” Alice assures. “We like talking about her.”

“What was her name?”

The vampires share a look. “Esme.” Jasper finally whispers 

“What a beautiful name.”


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours and a large selection of board games later, Evangeline’s car pulls up in front of her grandparents house. She turns the key and removes it from the ignition. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she sighs and leans back into the seat. She can’t explain it. There’s something so familiar about the Cullen kids. Like theres an instant connection with them. They’re incredibly generous and actually really nice people. They’re strange she’ll give them that, They’d practically rushed her out of the house before 8, something about their dad coming home. She didn’t know. Anyway she shakes her head grabbing her bag and stepping out of her car.

Opening the door to the house the aroma of fresh baked cookies reaches her nose and she sighs in contentment. Kathy whips around the corner from the kitchen.

“Hey sweetheart. How was your day?”

The teen follows the woman back into the kitchen where she watches her remove a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. 

“If was great.” She says dropping her bag onto the island and taking a seat on one of the bar stools. 

“I hear you met some friends?”

Evangeline smiles and shakes her head. “Yes Grandma.” 

David wanders his way into the kitchen. “ I smell cookies!” He announces. He steps around the counter placing a kiss on the teens hair. 

“How were the Cullens?” He sneaks a cookie off of the cooling rack.

“David!” Kathy groans smacking him with an oven mitt. He shoves the rest of the cookie in his mouth and raises his hands in surrender. 

Evangeline laughs. “They were great. Seriously they’re really cool.”

“That’s wonderful sweetheart.” Kathy says merrily 

David pulls out a stool for his wife before doing the same for himself. “Did you meet Dr Cullen?”

She shakes her head. “No he wasn’t home yet.”

Kathy nods. “He works so hard. It’s not hard figure out why those children choose to act in such ways. He’s never around.”

David and Evangeline share a look. “What ways?”

She waves her hand nonchalantly. “Oh you know. They’re dating each other.”

“Grandma, they’re not actually related.”

“Yes well. Where’s their mother?”

The teen frowns. “She died.”

They look at her. “Esme, their adopted mother. She was murdered. From what they told me it was a long time ago.”

“Oh my.” Kathy gasps. “How horrible.”

“That poor doctor.” David says shaking his head in pity. 

They sit for a moment. 

“Esme, did you say?” He asks 

Evangeline nods. 

“Lovely name. I had an Aunt called Esme.”

She lifts her head in interest. “You did?”

“Yes. Best Aunt in the world, she always had amazing stories.”

“Don’t you have that trunk of old albums Dave?” Kathy asks her husband.

“What albums?”

“Oh your grandfather has a bunch of old photo albums and things from his grandparents up in the spare room.”

“Really?”

David nods. 

“Do you mind if I look through them?”

He shakes his head. “Go ahead.” Before he’s finished his sentences she’s already running up the stairs. “It’s the red trunk with the family crest on it!”

Evangeline enters the room across from hers at the top of the stairs. The room is filled with boxes and things such as a storage room would. She glances around before spotting a medium sized red leather trunk. It’s half under the bed. She pulls it out. Above the lock is a gold plate with the Platt coat of arms carved in to it. The head of a Knight and under a shield shape. Within there is 2 stripes intersecting and 3 lion heads. 

Finally looking at this piece of her family’s past she freezes. Something about looking at a part of her and a part of her family scares her.

She huffs a sigh and blows a piece of hair out of her eyes. She runs her fingertips over the top of the lock before petting it gently and pushing it back underneath the bed. She walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a few months since Evangeline started school at Hood-River Valley High. So far she’s had a wonderful and lively time and the Cullen family have been wonderful to get to know.

She knows there’s something they aren’t telling her. She can feel it when they look at her and don’t think she notices. Jasper tends to stay away from her she notices and Edward some how always seems to know what she’s thinking. Other than that they sometime look to each other when they don’t think she’s watching and once or twice she’s caught them talking and suddenly stopping when she’s too close. She brushes it aside knowing for a factthat if there were any problems they’d tell her. Especially if it was her fault. She’d learned that one quickly from Rosalie.

_It’s mid February. A chilly evening. The Cullens are at home. Edwards laying on the couch with Bella‘s head in his lap reading a novel out loud to his love. Emmett and Rosalie are somewhere upstairs and no one wants to know what they’re doing. Jasper and Alice are in the kitchen doing some homework while Jacob and Renesmee sit on the floor in the living room playing video games._

_A pounding knock on the front door startled them. They jump up as Edward rushes to answer the door. Carlisle like usual, isn’t home. He’d taken a night shift. No point sitting at home and wallowing if he can be out ignoring his problems._

_The door opens and two older humans who they’ve never met stand there with frantic looks on their faces. Jasper excuses himself quickly. Their emotions are overwhelming and the desire to hurt them overtakes him. They’d learned early that for some reason Jasper doesn’t feel the urge to hurt Evangeline._

_“Can we help you?” Edward asks politely_

_“Have you seen Evangeline?” The man asks hoarsely_

_Alice steps forwards. “Not today. She wasn’t in class, is she alright?”_

_“We can’t find her anywhere.” The woman starts with tears in her eyes. “She hasn’t been home since early this morning. We’d hoped she’d come to you and just hadn’t told us.”_

_Alice gasps as a vision sucks her in._

_When she comes out of it Edward is tense and Evangeline’s, who they assume are her grandparents, are staring at her concerned._

_“She’s at the cliffs,” she mutters to her family._

_Bella gasps inaudibly._

_They all rush out the door leaving Edward with the grandparents to explain,_

_“We’ll go help you look.” He says soothingly before he too runs out the door._

_In a few minutes they find themselves at the only cliffs around the small town. The object of their search sits upon the edge of the tallest cliff just staring out over the water._

_“Angie?” Alice questions cautiously. They all slow down. Edward had told them all Esme’s story eventually. It was something Esme didn’t like to think or talk about so she allowed Edward to be the one to tell her tale._

_They’d all noticed the way Evangeline acts and says things. It’s almost too much of a coincidence. With the last Name Platt she has to be one of their mothers descendants and with the way she acts and her date of birth, they truly believe she might be the reincarnation of Esme. So anything to do with her past life scares them._

_The girl turns her head. “Hey. What are you guys doing here?”_

_“Your grandparents are worried sick, they haven’t seen or heard from you all day.” Bella says_

_Evangeline frowns. “Has it really been that long?” She mumbles shaking her head. Edward sighs as he catches that there are no suicidal thoughts in her mind._

_Renesmee seeing a nod from her father moves forward and latches onto the teens arm. She pulls her up gently and wraps an arm around her shoulders._

_“Come on. I need my girl. Jakes being an asshole.” She shoots an apologetic look over her shoulder at her boyfriend when he scoffs._

_Evangeline sighs and rests her head on Renesmee’s shoulder. “You’re what he wants. It will work out somehow.”_

_Bella freezes and has a silent conversation with her husband. They’d all noticed that Evangeline has been quoting things Esme said years ago. It’s coming more often now and they don’t know if that’s because they’re all around her and it’s bringing up old memories or what._

_Edward frowns as he catches a glimpse of Rosalie’s thoughts._

_They reach the car they’d all packed themselves into and push the teen into the front seat with the heat blasting._

_“Don’t” Edward mumbles to the blonde but she ignores him._

_“How could you do that to us!” She growls suddenly._

_“Rose.” Emmett places a hand on her arm. She shakes him off._

_“No! You have a whole life ahead of you.” She finds herself quoting something she’d said to Bella when she’d first met her. Down to some of the exact wording. “You’re just going to throw it all away. I don’t know what’s changed in the last few months but don’t think we haven’t seen it. You’re acting completely different. You have a great life. You have everything. Can’t you see that i'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice I didn’t have and you’re choosing wrong!”_

_Evangeline turns ever so slightly in her seat to look at the blonde. She peers at her from under her lashes. “ I wasn’t there to kill myself Rose. I just lost track of time. But even if I had, there’s an exception to every rule.” And with that she turned back forwards._

_No one spoke on the way back. When they arrived back to the house Bella and Renesmee flicked to her side and helped her out of the car. Her teeth were chattering._

_“Why were you there?” Emmett asks_

_She sighs. “I got a letter today. Something from back home and I just needed some time to myself. I thought of the best places to go when you don’t want to think and I just found myself at the cliffs. They’re just a place that has always meant something to me. I mean they scare me like hell by something about them gives me peace. I could just feel the strength of the wind and ocean wrap around me.”_

_“That’s beautiful.” Bella says softly opening the door to the house._

_“What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic.” She mutters entering. Before she can take two steps a tall blonde haired man stands before her._

_He stares at her in shock for a few moments before she extends a delicate hand to him._

_“Hi. I’m Evangeline.”_

_“Carlisle.” He chokes out._

_\--- _

That encounter with the Cullen patriarch had been awkward to say the least. She’d never met him before but something about him is so incredibly familiar that it’s actually unsettling. The Cullens hadn’t been at school for the next 3 days and when they did come back they hardly looked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carlisle POV**

2 days ago I met her. I know my children had been keeping something from me but I never even thought it might be something to this magnitude.

It has been 18 years, 4 months and 11 days since my beloved was ripped from my life. I will never, absolutely never be able to forgive the Volturi. I thought Aro and I had come to an understanding with each other. He knows how much a mate means to a vampire. I still have a hard time thinking about it.

There are times when I come home and I still expect Esme to be sitting at the kitchen table sketching away at her blue prints or up in our shared office painting a new landscape. They’re always picture perfect. This may not be a house we’d shared together but i can still feel her around me. Everything still smells like my wife.

Since I lost her I’ve noticed myself just letting go. I go through the motions without actually feeling anything. I know that I’ve stopped attempting to look perfect every day. Esme’s no longer there to fix my tie or straighten my belt buckle. I also know that I’ve been staying away from the kids more than I used too. They let me and for that I’m grateful.

I’ve met others of our kind who’ve lost their mates and I know how they’ve described the pain but I never actually stopped to think about what would happen if one of us lost our other half. I can’t bear it. She’s a part of me. Was a part of me. I can’t stop the fleeting thoughts in my mind. There are days when all I want is to find the Volturi and beg for death. I’ve caught Edward wincing more than once at my thoughts but I really can’t bring myself to care.

My Esme had been perfect. I can close my eyes and imagine every single detail of her perfect body. I can remember her creamy skin and her delicate features. I remember the way her eyes crinkle at the corners when she laughs or how her nose scrunches up when she’s sceptical. I remember how much she’d changed from the time I first met her to the time I changed her. Sometimes I imagine what she thought when she opened her eyes in the midst of her pain and saw me for the first time in a decade. I knew instantly that she remembered me but I’ve always wanted to know what she was thinking at the time.

I’ve locked myself in our study. My study now I guess. All of her stuff is still here. I refused to leave without her things.

I collapse heavily into a chair in the corner of the room. The big blue doors are closed and locked tightly behind me. My kids know not to bug me when they’re shut. I stare at the line of novels and such right beside me. This had been Esme’s favourite chair. Her books within arms reach. I remember her soft words about her favourite novels.

I’d never pushed her to speak about her past life and for the most part she chose not to mention it but there were some days, some moments when she’d be thinking about her son or her family and little details would spill out.

_We were both sitting in the study. Esme curled up with a book. Her feet bare and tucked beneath her. I sat at my desk filling in paperwork for a few new patients at the hospital. Every so often I would look up from my work and just watch her. She was so perfect. I could spend my entire existence just looking at her._

_A little while later I heard her shuffling around. I glanced up and she was just running her fingertips over the titles of her books. There are 15 of them. They’re always right next to her. I know she reads others but these 15 are ones I’ve seen her read countless times. Wherever we go, they go too. I never asked her about them._

_She looks up and meets my eyes giving me a small sad smile. I waited patiently for her to start speaking. It was only a moment later when she finally found her words._

_“One of the only things Charles let me do for myself was read.” She spoke softly as though to herself. “These were my books. When I was finally ready to go back out with people, the first thing I did was go and find Charles. I was going to kill him.”_

_I hold my breath unnecessarily. She’d Never told me this. I put down my pen and give her my full attention. She’s not looking at me anymore. She keeps her attention on her books._

_“I couldn’t do it. I wanted to so badly but I just couldn’t. I was right there. I could have snapped his neck like a twig while he slept but...” she trails off. “ then I saw my books. He’d kept them in the exact same place. It was like I had never left, These were the only ones I had. 5 years with him and these are the only ones he’d let me have. I took them. And I left.” She stops speaking._

_I tilt my head. Carefully choosing my words I decide to speak. “They’re important to you.” It isn’t a question._

_Her beautiful eyes met mine. “Its impossible to feel all alone in the company of your favourite books.”_

I’m ripped out of my memories by a panicked feeling. It rushes through me so fast that I just know that jasper can feel it.

Edward comes barreling up the stairs. For the first time ever he ignores the closed doors and bursts into the room.

“What is it?!” He’s frantic now that I’m frantic

“I remember the words.” I murmur

“What?” He’s confused. I don’t blame him

I glance up at him practically shaking in fear and sadness. “I REMEMBER THE WORDS! BUT I CAN’T REMEMBER HER VOICE!” I scream it at him. It’s pained and heartbreaking.

He stares at me. I think I’m losing my mind.

He sighs. “You aren’t losing your mind.” He drops down next to me. “I’m having a hard time remembering her voice too.”

Slowly Alice pushes her way into the room. After her the rest of the kids follow. One by one they all sit down around my feet.

We spend the rest of the afternoon reminiscing together. Maybe just maybe I’ll get though this. But now that I’ve met this other girl... all bets are off the table.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next day**

Evangeline huffs out a great sigh. Being the weekend and the fact that her friends are barely acknowledging her she decides to explore.

She comes across the guest bedroom and suddenly remembers the large trunk. In the craziness of everything she’d totally forgotten about it. Opening the door she pads across the soft carpet towards the red box. 

She pulls it out gently once again running her finger tips over the family crest.

Sliding the lock open she lifts the lid of the trunk and a thick cloud of dust puffs out. She coughs and waves her arm to get the dust out of her face.

Sitting right on top is a curled up piece of parchment paper. She unrolls it gently, it appears old.

PLATT FAMILY TREE

She sets it aside and lifts out one of the large leather bound books. Opening the first page she realizes it’s a photo album. Looking back in the box she realizes that there’s several of the leather bound books. Nine of them if she counts correctly. She opens the one in her hands. On the inside of the cover there is a date.

_2012-_

She furrows her brows and flips through the book realizing it’s a bunch of photos of her. All ages of her life.

She places the book aside and checks the next one. This one appears to be her father in all stages of his life ending with the first photo of her when she was born.

_1988-2012_

Continuing with each album she reads the dates.

_1965-1988_

_1965-1987_

_1938-1965_

_1937-1961_

_1914-1937_

_1889-1914_

_1895-1921_

Evangeline quickly unravels the parchment paper with the Platt family tree. She begins attempting to match dates with people.

At the bottom of the paper is her name.

Evangeline Allison Platt. Born 2012

Above her is her father.

David James Platt Jr. Born 1988

His father, David Donovan James Platt. Born 1965

Along with his twin brother,

Michael Charles Henry Platt. Born 1965

Michaels daughters.

Jessica Marie Platt. Born 1987. Died 1987

Amanda Loraine Platt. Born 1989.

“Cousin Amanda.” Evangeline breathes

Elizabeth Kathleen Platt. Born 1991.

James Franklin Henry Platt. Born 1938

And his sister.

Esme Elizabeth Platt. Born 1937

“That’s grandpas Aunt Esme.”

Esme's daughter,

Clara Marie Abigail Ervin. Born 1961. Died 1978

Henry Samual Platt. Born 1914

Samuel Johnathan Platt. Born 1891

And his sister

Esme Anne Platt. Born 1895. died 1921

The others had death dates but there were three that stood out to the teen. According to the list on another piece of paper she’d found, Jessica, her other second cousin had died at the age of 2 months from SIDS. (Sudden infant death syndrome) Her grandfathers cousin Clara had died at the age of 17 in an automobile accident and her Great great great great aunt Esme had died at the age of 26 with unknown listed as cause of death.

Evangeline runs her fingers over the names lingering a little longer on Esme. Obviously this Esme, the first one meant quite a bit to her nephew Henry is he’d decided to name his first daughter after her. The brunette reaches into the trunk and finds that Esme’s album is the one on the very bottom. Hers had been finished prematurely if she’d died before expected.

She opens up the album hearing the creak of the tight leather being stretched for the first time in possible decades. For the first few pages of the book, the pages are filed with a smiling baby girl and several of them have photos of her older brother Samual. About 13 pages in the girl starts to get older in each photo. Apparently after the initial infancy she’d been taken yearly to have her portrait taken. A loud bang flies through the house. Startled Evangeline drops the album. She glances out the opened door frowning before turning back to the book. She gasps. When it fell the book had opened to one of the last pages. The woman sitting so elegantly on the stool is an exact replica of Evangeline herself. Right down to the freckle under her eye. Even though the photo isn’t in colour she can imagine the blue of her eyes and the colour of her hair. Evangeline flips to previous photos. In earlier years her hair had been a lighter shade. Same as her very future nieces . The album ends with a photo of the woman. Age 26 it says.

Esme Anne Evenson.

In the picture she looks just as beautiful as she always had but something is wrong. Her hair looks dull and her eyes look lifeless. It’s hard to tell with only a photograph but she looks horribly miserable.

Evangeline sighs and shuts the album. Renesmee is never going to believe this!

She packs all the albums back into the trunk leaving the family tree and her great Aunts album out. As she picks it up after pushing the trunk back under the bed she happens to run her finger along the seam of the book. A tear?

She finds the rip and to her it appears as though it was made purposely. The cut is too perfect to have been a tear. She lifts it and spies something caught between the leather and the binding. She gasps as she sees another photo.

Esme is holding a tiny newborn. The child is incredibly frail looking and she holds it with delicate fingers and loving eyes.

Evangeline flips the picture over.

William John Evenson-Platt. Born October 5th 1921. Died October 8th 1921. (Lung fever)

RIP. Gone but never forgotten.

The photo has a small stain on the front directly onto of the baby’s face. Evangeline almost cries as she realizes it’s a tear drop. The photo must have been slipped into the lining of the album by Esme while she’d been crying doing it.

She thinks back to the cause of death listed for her great aunt and frowns. It was unknown. Suddenly Evangeline doesn’t believe it’s so unknown. According to the death records. She’d been declared dead on October 9th 1921. Her body had been found but apparently went missing a few days later.She’d killed her self.

Evangeline closes her eyes as a scene flashes through her mind.

_The tallest cliff she’s ever seen. Her Chest throbs with the force of her sobbing. Tears stream down her face constant and uncontrollable. The wind around her whips her hair so hard is stings her skin. The air is cold but she is oh so numb. Her feet are bare and cut up from running._

_She’s gasping for breath but none seems to enter her lungs._

_“William!” She hears herself scream._

_She can’t stop it. The lull of the sea pulls her forwards. She doesn’t jump. She takes 1 step then 2 and she no longer stands upon the cliff_.

Evangeline gasps. What the hell was that?! She grabs the books and runs out of the room and down the stairs. Grabbing her Keys off the counter she barely hears her grandparents calling after her.

“Where are you going?!”

“Be back soon!”

She’s in the car and driving before she can even remember beginning to run.


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving at the Cullen’s house Evangeline jumps out of the car and slams the door shut. She rushes up to the door and raps on it gently but swiftly.

The door swings open and Alice stands there with a shocked expression on his face.

“Evangeline?”

“You’re never going to believe this!” She rushes out practically jumping out of her skin. Jasper appears at the door feeling the teens nerves. One by one they all meet her at the door. 

Edward looks behind him before ushering her in. “Uh come in.”

“I’m so sorry to barge in but you won’t believe this! I just had to show someone.” If she notices their hesitation around her she doesn’t say anything. She allowed them to lead her to the immaculate kitchen. She drops the large album on the table and pulls the rolled papers from Her bag.

“I found these earlier. I was going through some of my families stuff and I found a bunch of photo albums.”

Edward tenses beside his mate. Bella shoots him a concerned look but it all falls into place when she finally opens the book. They spy the same dates on the inside cover as she had. 

“This entire book is filled with pictures of my Great Great Great Great Aunt.” She flicks through the pages of her aunt as a child. 

“I don’t understand?” Renesmee says hugging Jake close to her

“Yeah i didn’t either until I dropped the book. And it landed on this page.” She opens it up to the last page. They all gasp as a photo of their mother stares up at them. It hurts them to see exactly what Evangeline had. The pain in her eyes and misery in her posture. They know exactly when this picture must have been taken, but They play their part because they know they can’t tell her. 

“Her name is Esme. Esme Anne Platt and she was born in 1895! She passed away before her album could be completely filled out though.” She sighs shoving her hair behind her ear. She suddenly realizes that the house looks different. 

“are you guys going somewhere?”

“Uh yeah. On vacation.” Renesmee quickly lies 

“Oh nice. Where?” She asks. She feels nervous for some reason.

“England.” Bella says

“It’s beautiful there.”

“You’ve been?” Alice inquires thoughtfully 

“Uh no. But I’ve always wanted to go.”

They’re silent. It’s an awkward tension filled silence and thinking about it makes Evangeline want to cry. She doesn’t understand what changed for them to act this way around her. 

A throat clears behind them. She practically jumps out of her skin. Spinning quickly she catches the golden eyes of Dr Cullen. 

“Oh hi Mr Cullen, I’m sorry for barging in like this.”

He shakes his head. It’s not her. 

Edward shoots him a look that he promptly ignores. 

“That...” he clears his throat. “That’s alright.” He turns and walks out.

“Anyway this is all really interesting but why did you insist on showing us?” Edward asks

She looks at him in confusion. “What?”

“Yeah. It’s neat to learn about your ancestors but why is it so important?” Alice catches on to what he’s doing and soon then rest of them do too. It hurts to know where this conversation is going but they have to.

“What do you mean? She looks just like me. I thought that was cool.” She glances at them with barely concealed hurt in her eyes. She can’t understand why they’re acting like this. 

“Yeah right.” Rosalie starts. They all know she’ll be the one to finish it. “She looks nothing like you. I mean really?” She makes a big show of looking between the photo and Evangeline. “Nope nothing. Sorry.”

It’s literally breaking her heart to say those things. She knows everyone thinks she’s a cold hearted bitch but all she’s ever wanted was someone to love her. She guards her heart with cruel words and fake confidence. She’ll never admit it but Esme meant everything to her. She was special to everyone for some reason but for Rose she was a mother. Her own had barely cared about her so having Esme had been like finally coming up for fresh air. Someone to care about her and know what she needs before she does. Being the one to crush her doppelgänger’s heart actually physically hurts her. 

“Um.” Evangeline shakes her head. Her chestnut curls flying around her face. She can tell when she’s not wanted. “I Uh. I have to go.” She scoops the album into her arms holding it tightly and puts the papers back into her bag. 

She stumbles walking away from them before stopping and barely glancing back. “At least you get to go to London. I haven’t been there in a long time.” She turns around a fraction. “I’m uh, I’m only a call away, if-if you need me.” They hear something smash as she walks out the door. 

Carlisle swears under his breath. “Let’s go. I want to be out by tonight.” He says before booking it upstairs to his office.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Bella mumbles 

They all look at her. 

“You know what I tried to do. And with Esmes history...” she trails off

“She won’t hurt herself.” Alice’s bottom lip trembles. 

“How do you know?” Jasper asks quietly. They turn to him. Surprised that he’d be questioning Alice’s abilities. 

“I just do.”

A tear runs down Renesmee’s face. This is the second time she’s lost her grandmother. Edward softens when his hears his daughter in pain. He moves to gather her into a hug but she ducks out of it. 

“Ness?” Jake asks

She moves towards the doorway dropping down and picking up a piece of paper that is caught underneath the doorframe.

She sucks in a harsh breath when she sees what it is. 

“This is wrong. She needs us.” She whispers

“Sweetheart.” Bella wraps an arm around her she completely agrees. 

“Renesmee,” her father starts. “Being around us is going to hurt her. She’s not Esme. She’s not her and since she’s human it will come to haunt her. It’s already killing Carlisle.” 

The girl marches over to where they’re gathered around the counter. She slaps down the piece of paper. 

“I don’t know what you’ve been seeing but there’s a part of her that is Grandma... it’s killing her too.”

She stomps off. Bella glances at her husband then goes after her daughter. 

They look at what the girl put down in front of them. It’s a photograph of Esme a few days before she died cradling a newborn to her chest. She has the biggest grin they’ve ever seen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Carlisle POV**

No no no. I think. She can’t be here. I need to leave now!

I rush out of the room after seeing her. I duck out of the kitchen and into the living room to pack up a few more things. Photos and such.

She mentions something about London. It was Esme’s favourite city. My dead heart clenches, and then she says it. “I’m only a call away.” I grip the picture frame in my hand so hard is shatters sending glass fragments shooting across the room. I stare down at the crushed frame and I feel like I want to die. It’s a picture of us taken back in 2010. Esme is grinning widely, her familiar smirk. Our hands are clasped and I’m smiling just a brightly after whispering something her ear. A colleague of mine had snapped the photo during one of the Hospitals annual staff Appreciation galas at the time. I flip it over and feel my throat close up when I spot the loopy cursive that id gotten to see performed first hand for almost a century.

I shake myself out of my pity party until I can get up to my room. Rushing through the kitchen on my way to the stairs I tell my kids that I want to be out of the house by tonight.

Once I finally reach our room. My room, I practically throw myself on the bed. I bury my face in the sheets. These had been Esme’s favourite sheets. They’re a creamy white colour with a matching deep navy comforter. Her pillow still smells like her but every year her scent fades a little more. I don’t know what I’ll do when it’s gone. I lay back and flip the photo over again.

**Superman**.

She wrote Superman. I’d never noticed it before. I hadn’t realized she’d written on it before putting it in the frame.

I remember that night had been incredibly special to both of us. It was the year before we’d moved back to forks again. I remember everything about that night.

_Alice has whisked my wife away early that week to shop for the perfect dress._

_Both Rosalie and Alice had refused to let me see her until that night._

_When the time finally came I was waiting down at the front door and I swear I lost the breath I was already missing._

_She was like an angel. Her long chestnut and caramel locks were looking wind tousled and wavy. They fell in loose curls over her shoulders. Her dress came to rest right above her knees. It was an off white v neck thin strap dress that clung to her curves perfectly, accentuating her envious body. Her makeup was light and natural, her lips looking soft and kissable with a shiny lip gloss. Rosalie had worked her magic with accessories. A thin barely visible white gold chain dangled daintily from her neck. On the end of it a sparkling tear drop. Thin ribboned diamond earrings and a diamond clasped bracelet. Alice had paired the ensemble together perfectly with a pair of cream coloured, high, strapped stiletto heels._

_She was gorgeous._

_I remember getting To the party and smirking as everyone stopped to stare as we walked by. I could feel all of the jealous gazes shot upon me. The women wanted to be my Esme and the men wanted to be with her. I pulled her closer to my body._

_She giggled. “Carlisle.” She admonished slightly._

_I stared down at her lovingly. “Would you like to dance Mrs Cullen?”_

_She tucked a strand of her silky dark hair behind her ear allowing her wedding ring to glint against the light. “I’d love to Mr Cullen.” She said huskily._

_I lead her out to the middle of the dance floor just as the music began to change._

_I pulled her close to me. We were as close as would could possibly get. To me the entire world faded away as I held her in my arms. Her head resting on my shoulder. We swayed in time with each other. Every so often I could feel her smile grow._

_“How about it Superman?” She grinned up at me. Her amber eyes sparkling as I held her close._

_“Hmm.”_

_“Are you only a call away?”_

_I chuckled breathily in her ear. “No.”_

_Her eyebrows furrow._

_“I can’t come to you if I’ve never left.”_

_As we were both grinning stupidly at each other a flash went off. I looked around and spotted Dr Davis running off with a camera in hand. I felt the vibrations as Esme laughed against my shoulder. I was in heaven._

_When we got back to our table, a photograph rested easily upon my plate. Esme giggled again._

_I glanced around and spotted Dr Davis Grinning widely looking at me. He gave a big thumbs up as we sat down. Others around us were giving warm smiles and whispered words._

_I picked up the photograph and beamed. “We’re framing this one.” I said softly_

_She tilted her head and all that ran through my mind was how much I loved her._

_She gently plucked it from my fingers finding that Davis has written on it for us: Carlisle and Esme, 2010._

_I got distracted by a colleague but if I really think about it I can remember the sound of Esme’s whispered words and the click of a pen._

_She tucked the photograph into her clutch and tapped my shoulder._

_Her words leaving shivers down my spine. “Won’t you take me away, Superman?”_

_I grinned at her clutching her hand and escorting her out of the room. “Anything for you my love.”_

I can feel the shake of my shoulders as the memory fades from my mind. It had become a running nickname from my wife. She’s my little bird and I’m her Superman. Was.

That song had become ours. It’s special and to hear Evangeline just throw it out there, I panicked.

I tuck the photograph gently under her pillow. I move to get up but hesitate a moment. Turning back toward the pillow I bring it up to my face and inhale deeply. Esme. It still smells like my beloved. 

I sigh and place it back down on the bed. Patting it a few times I stand and leave the room without another look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> The song that Evangeline was referencing is One Call Away by Charlie Puth.


	15. Chapter 15

**6 years later**

It’s been 6 years since the day the Cullen’s left for their “Vacation.” Evangeline seemed to be perfectly fine. Seemed being the keyword here. The now 24 year old had graduated top of her class 2 years earlier than expected. She’d chosen to go to teachers college.

She spends her days teaching lively 7-8 year olds and spends her nights thinking.

After finishing high school at 18, Evangeline moved back home to Michigan. Her parents don’t know what happened down in Oregon but they’ve since learned not to ask about it.

Almost a year previous she’d received a very unwelcome surprise and now her life is in shambles.

_The doorbell rings to her 2 bedroom apartment. With some financial support Evangeline was able to lease an apartment in a good area of the city. She’d just finished grading her students grammar tests and now she’s working diligently on her latest blueprint. To earn some extra cash on the side she’d taken a part time job in college. She’d make blueprints for how she thought houses should be furnished and designed and/or fixed up. They’d loved her ideas so much they agreed to hire her full time if she wanted. She chose to go down the teaching path but still helps out whenever she can. In her mind it can’t be work if she loves it so much._

_The sound of the doorbell ringing startles her. She drops her red pen and drags herself from her kitchen table. She nearly groans out loud seeing a large red ink stain across her palm. She mutters as she attempts to wipe it away._

_Not paying attention to where she’s going she stumbles into the table near her front door. Cursing as her shin throbs, she catches a photograph that attempts to fall. She sighs. Why doesn’t she just get rid of that thing. It’s a photo of her and all _ _of the Cullen’s sans the doctor. Something about her just can’t get them out of her head. She tucks a piece of hair out of her face and slams the picture face down, reaching out to open the door. She freezes._

_“Hey Evie.” The scruffy man sheepishly rubs his neck. He’s pretty decent looking. Dark hair, almost black. Piercing green eyes and a full handsome smile. He’s got the beginnings of beard as if he’d missed shaving for a few days. Nothing too bad, it’s the style right now._

_Evangeline gapes at him for a moment. “Charlie. What uh- what are you doing here?” She unconsciously places herself behind the door._

_“I came to see you silly.” He grins. “It’s been forever.”_

_“Yeah. Uh look Charlie i can’t talk right now, I’m super busy and-“ she closes the door but he suddenly shoves it open._

_“Come on angel.” He insists walking into her house._

_“No I have things I need to do Charlie. Maybe you can come back later?” There’s a part of her starting to panic. He’s never acted this bold before. Sure he’d send the odd scary love letter or disturbing pictures to her over the years but the last time she’d seen him had been right before going to Oregon. There was a reason she’d left. She doesn’t even know how he found out where she is._

_He backs her into a corner. Her body slams against the wall as he continues coming forward. She’s flush against the wall as he stops, his face just inches from hers._

_“We’re good together baby. You know we are. You’re mine doll and I’m yours. No one can stop us.”_

_“Charlie, Charlie please.” Her breathing picks up. Her chest heaving._

_The man reaches out and gently runs his fingers over the Evangeline’s cheek and down her neck. she shuts her eyes as a single tear leaks down her face_

_"Oh baby, no need for tears. I'm here now." He brushes away the tear with the pad of his thumb. The small gesture something that Evangeline craves. It's a glimpse of the Charlie she’d loved before._

_"Please don't." She whispers. "please." She steps out of his reach_

_He sighs. "Evie," he says a little more firmly._

_"Go away Charlie. Just leave." She doesn't look up staring at the manicured nail polish on her toes._

_He gets closer to her pushing his body up against hers. He runs his hand across her stomach then resting on her right hip. She shivers in fear and moves to shove him away. He grabs her wrist and holds tightly. She gasps and waits with bated breath for His next move._

_Evangeline glances to her wrist. She looks back up with frightened eyes,_

_"You're hurting me."_

_"Good!" He snarls_

_The fire rushes back into her eyes. She yanks her wrist back stumbling a bit._

_"Don’t touch me!"_

_He gives her a feral growl, "you don't get to talk to me like that bitch!" He slams her into the wall hard enough to knock a picture frame down._

_"Leave me alone Charlie. You can’t do this. I'm not 17 anymore." She says a bit more reserved_

_Before she has a chance to regret about her words he reaches up as fast as lighting and slaps her across the face._

_She stumbles and falls to the ground. He grips her hair tightly in his hands at the base of her neck and yanks her head up forcing her to look him in the eye._

_She gasps in pain her own hands reaching up to cover his._

_“You will speak to me with respect.” He hisses. “Do you understand me?”_

_She nods desperately._

_“I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” He screams_

_“Yes!” Tears pour down her already bruised cheek. “I’m sorry!”_

_He throws her down. “You’d better be.” He walks into the living room shoving her papers off the table on his way over. “Clean that up then make yourself look decent. I want dinner in an hour.” He plops down on her sofa and switches on the TV leaving her to pick herself up off the floor._

_Evangeline reaches up to cup her throbbing cheek. She touches something wet. Pulling her hand back down she exhales shakily. On her finger tips is no ink stain. It’s Blood. He’d cut her_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Present day**

Why didn't anyone ever notice. They didn't notice the bruises, they didn't notice the cuts, and they sure as hell never noticed her misery.

She'd become an expert at concealing the marks he left. All feelings were shoved in a little box and forgotten about until she got home.

Last night had been one of the bad nights.

She wakes up finding herself lying on the living room floor. The first she notices is the aching throb in her head and something wet on her face leaking into her eyes.

She reaches and gingerly fingers the wound. She hisses as she comes in contact with the large cut on her forehead. She brings her fingers back and they're covered in a sticky warm substance.

_Blood_

Her stomach lurches. She gulps down air as if she's running out, anything to keep the nausea from taking hold.

When she gets a hold of her stomach theres only one thought as she looks around at the ruined scene.

_I need to get out of here_

She slowly makes her way to her feet, swaying as a dizzy spell takes over for a moment. She reaches out to stabilize herself nearly screaming out from sharp shooting pain running through her wrist. Taking few deep breaths she hesitantly looks down. Her left wrist is oddly discoloured.

She stumbles to the bathroom down the hall and nearly faints when she sees herself.

It takes her a moment to realize that the gaunt pale face looking back at her is her own. She Has a black eye and split lip. Looking into her own eyes they look dull. The once bright blue now appears a faded grey. God. How did her life become this?

Cleaning up the blood on her face she disinfects it with the small first aid kit under her counter and places a butterfly bandage on the cut flesh.

Slowly, careful of her ribs, she moves back towards the damaged area of their house. Theirs. She shudders at the thought. A year ago it had been hers. A year ago she’d been somewhat happy and fairly heathy. And now all she can think about is if she’ll wake the next morning.

Glancing around her she sees Charlie had gone to town on her sitting area. Smashed pieces of an antique mirror surround her. Her wooden coffee table and lounge chair are overturned while her cellphone has been chucked across the room. Most likely broken.

She cradles her wrist to her body. Knowing that the damage to her face is too noticeable now, she reminds herself to call in to work and fake sickness.

A scene flashes through her mind.

_She’s standing in an old house. The paint is chipping off the walls and the chairs at the table look wobbly. Strangely enough the house is spotless. So clean she thinks she could eat off the floors. _

_A large man stands before her. A sudden rush of fear shoots through her veins like ice water._

_She ducks and screams as he rushes at her knocking her to the ground. He roars kicking her anywhere he can find. She curls up into herself protecting her face and stomach._

_“Get up you worthless bitch!” He snarls practically gnashing his teeth_

_He gives one more kick before storming out of the room. “Dinner better be ready by the time I come back_!”

Evangeline comes out of the memory rapidly. The scene is gone as soon as it appeared leaving her stumbling to gain her bearings.

The Tv has been left on. No doubt Charlie is to blame. The news passes by on the screen.

5:54 AM. Wednesday June 4th, 2036.

Would you look at that. She’ll be 25 in 5 days. A week later she’ll celebrate a whole year with the monster.

Behind her the phone suddenly rings. She walks slowly over towards the side table it’s kept on. She sighs sadly seeing who’s calling. It’s her mother. After about a month of Charlie just coming by whenever he wanted, he’d decided to move in. He refused to allow Evangeline to hear from or speak to her parents or anyone close to her. He knows when She’s defied him. Something about monitoring the phone calls? Anyway her mother still makes it a habit to call every few days. She smiles bitterly. She’s well and truly alone now.


	17. Chapter 17

Unbeknownst to the brunette inside the 1st floor apartment, a small figure lurks outside her window day after day. She waits with bated breath after each beating hoping to god the woman gets back up. 

Her father had told her once she was old enough to understand all about her grandmothers past life. Being such a curious girl had its perks and it’s challenges. So far everything she’s seen coincides with what happened to Esme when she was human. Almost to the tee. And if her father is right with his information, Evangeline will soon be pregnant, she’ll lose her baby and then attempt to kill herself. She just can’t let that happen! 

This woman has Esme inside of her. She is exactly who Esme was when she was growing up. Everything about her is the same. 

Renesmee rushes home. Her speed is slightly less than her families but she can still run like hell. The Cullen’s had been residing in Forks once again. Bella had wanted to spend some time with her father and allow him to see his granddaughter now that he’s just pushing 80. They’ve been gone long enough that they have a good chance of not being identified. Plus Carlisle wants to be close to the last place Esme had lived with him. He’s still in a serious depression and she’s sure he’ll continue until Esme comes back to him. If she comes back to him.

Making it home around 3 AM a day or so later she whispers a quiet prayer for Evangeline and a soft I love you to Esme. She rushes in the door to the first ever home she’s known and is instantly surrounded.

“Where have you been?!” Edward starts pacing. “We’ve been worried sick.”

The tears she’d been attempting to keep at bay spill down her slightly blushed cheeks. His face softens at his daughters obvious pain. Bella rushes forward and grabs her little girl into a hug whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

“Ness, hon what’s wrong?” Jake moves to comfort his wife. 

“He nearly killed her!” She chokes on the force of her sobs. They flinch at the sudden screech from a typically quiet child. 

“What?” Rosalie questions 

“Renesmee, what’s going on?” Bella pulls back

She attempts to calm herself down not doing such a great job. “Every day... every single day he beats her black and blue for the stupidest things!” She roars, tears still streaming down her face. 

No one hears Carlisle creep down the steps concerned with the words of his granddaughter. 

“He nearly killed her, I sat watching her for 7 hours to make sure she was still breathing. I thought she was dead!” She buries her face back into her mothers shoulder and sobs. 

“Who?” Alice Whispers 

“EVANGELINE!” She screams 

They recoil in shock. They didn’t know she was keeping tabs on their friend. They’d all been concerned with how her life has turned out but they weren’t brave enough to check it out since Carlisle refuses to even allow her mentioned in his presence. 

A small inhale catches their attention. The turn to find Carlisle stood on the bottom step of the staircase. 

Renesmee locks eyes with him. “Every fucking thing that happened to Grandma is happening to Evangeline. She broke her leg falling out of tree when she was 16, she’s an English teacher, her significant other is abusing her! By this time next year she’ll try to kill herself!” The youngest member of their family screams in fury. They’re all so shocked that Edward doesn’t even reprimand her for her language. 

“I-“ Carlisle starts. 

“She has just months before she becomes pregnant Grandpa. We have to save her from that. I’ve been watching her, she is grandma. I don’t know how but she’s living Esme’s life.”

The patriarch exhales shakily. He drops to the bottom step running pale fingers through messy hair. He’s allowed himself to look untidy and unkept since there’s no one there to impress. 25 years of no one to hold. No one to tell him right from wrong. Yes from no. Good from bad. 

He looks up with unfocused eyes. They all know his mates death has almost been the death of him too. “It’s really her?”

Nessie nods quickly. “She’s living Esme’s life. Slight changes in the way she was raised but the significant parts of her life are the same. Everyday she’s been experiencing more and more of Grandmas memories. I can’t explain it but it’s her. And I don’t want to see what will happen to her if we let life play out.” 

Carlisle stands. He nods firmly. Jasper perks up when he feels, for the first time in almost 25 years, a spark of hope soars in his fathers chest. 

Suddenly Alice is sucked into a vision. 

They all tense waiting for the information she’ll give them. Edward growls deep in his throat as he sees his sisters thoughts .

“What?!” Rosalie demands 

“Evangeline is at our house in Oregon.” The pixie says 

“Why the hell did she go there?” Emmett bellows.

“I don’t know. But someone snuck up behind her and hurt her.” She whimpers 

Carlisle hisses. Someone’s hurting his love. “When.” He asks lowly 

“6 hours.” She replies. 

The patriarch nods. “Let’s go get Esme back.”

———

Evangeline waits for the familiar beep of the answering machine. She knows better than to pick up the phone. The saddened voice of her mother flits through.

“Angie sweetie. I honestly don’t know if you even hear these messages anymore but I have to keep trying. God my baby. What happened? I don’t know if you’ve done something and you’re afraid to tell us or maybe you can’t. Baby girl please.” The disembodied voice starts to cry. “We’re all here for you Evangeline. You’re safe with us. If you can’t be with your father and I please go to your grandparents. We’re going to be there for the next week or so. I hope you’re ok my darling girl. I love you.” Her mother chokes on her sobs. Evangeline can hear her father whispering soft reassurances in her mothers ear. 

“We love you baby.” He says before the phone hangs up. 

Evangeline sits against the wall sliding down to the floor. She digs her palms into her eyes hissing when too much pressure is applied to her bruised wrist. She can’t take this anymore! Thinking quick on her feet knowing Charlie could be back anytime, she rushes to her computer and books the first flight to Oregon she can find.


	18. Chapter 18

  
The last time she’d taken this flight she’d been 17. It really doesn’t feel like 8 years has passed. This place holds some of her best memories and one that broke her heart. She’d acted fine and like nothing happened but the betrayal of the Cullen family still kills her to this day. She can’t explain it but she feels as though she lost a major part of herself. She especially cannot get the image of the Doctor out of her mind. In the two times she met him they’d exchanged less than a dozen words with each other but everytime he appeared in a room she felt herself swoon.

The plane touches down around 9:15 a.m on June 5th. She’d some how been able to hide it from Charlie for a whole day before she ran and left. Just like the first time her heart is racing in her chest. This time she doesn’t have a welcoming party or anyone greeting her with open arms. She gets the first cab she can find and races over to the Cullen house. She wonders if they’d ever been back in time that she’d left. Probably not. There’d been a reason they left when they did.

Paying the driver she watches as he speeds off. She stands a moment staring at the familiar solid oak door. Her palms feel clammy. She’d spent the better part of a year in this house. Evangeline leans down slowly as though not to aggravate her ribs. She gingerly picks up her purse realizing for the first time that she doesn’t have any luggage with her. No wonder people had been giving her odd looks at the airport.

Slowly but surely she enters the house. A swarm of memories invade her senses. They’d left in a hurry that’s for sure. All of the furniture and things are still in the house. Most of them are covering in sheets with a thick layer of dust upon them. She walks the familiar length of the living room. This is where she’d spent days after days playing board games and video games.

She enters the library. That is where Edward had attempted to teach her piano. She’d been hopeless at it. She’d learned that he knew her absolute favourite song off by heart. He used to say it reminded him of his mother.

She walks up the stairs fingering the detailing on the railings. She knows this house like the back of her hand but one room she’s never entered. The large dark blue double doors are closed as she nears. Gently twisting the handles she opens them.

Evangeline gasps as she enters Dr Cullen’s private space. It appears to be a combination of a study, big enough for maybe two people? She continues into the room leading to another door that connects to a bedroom. There are several empty bookshelves such as the ones downstairs where he must have kept his personal library. The drawers are open to his dresser as through he’d rushed to empty them. She nears the immaculately made Bed. One of the dust covered pillows is askew. She spies something underneath it.  
Making her way to the left side of the bed she raises the pillow coughing at the disturbed dust blown in her face. Whatever it is-it’s small. She thinks it’s a photograph but it’s upside down. There’s two samples of handwriting on the back one of which looks fairly similar to her own.

It reads: _Esme and Carlisle, 2010._

And below it, the unfamiliar writing says: _I’m only one call away, Superman._

Oh it must be a photo of the doctor and his late wife. She flips it over and drops it in shock. She sucks in a breath. With shaky fingers she retrieves the photo from the ground.

A picture of herself smirks back at her. The woman who looks just like her is grinning widely at something the blonde doctor said in her ear. He himself is also smiling contently. Her petit hand is grasped tightly in his and he’s staring lovingly at her.

She shuts her eyes right as memories flow in and out of her mind.

_“You’re a hopeless romantic.”_

_“At least we get to go to London again. We haven’t been there in a long time .”_

Blue eyes shoot open. That was so weird. She swears she’s never said any of those things before. And what’s with the thoughts about Dr Cullen?

She freezes as a small creak sounds behind her. Before she can think something hits her from behind. She’s suddenly falling and then everything goes dark.

\-----

They’re running as fast as they can. Trees and landscapes rush past them barely decipherable in their haste. 

The only thing Carlisle can think is, go go go.  
He needs to get to her. He needs to love her. He needs her to remember him. 

Without warning Alice stops. They all come to a screeching halt. 

She gasps and whimpers, jasper rushing to her side. 

“What?!” Carlsile demands breathlessly 

“He’s taking her to the cliffs.”

The blonde doctor growls ferociously. No one hurts his Esme!


	19. Chapter 19

She wakes up in a dark enclosed space. The smell of gasoline pierces the darkness. She struggles when she realizes she can’t move her arms, they’re bound behind her back. Her wrist sending shooting waves of dull pain all up her arm. A piece of duck tape covers her mouth. Evangeline tries to scream through the gag in her mouth.

She freezes when she moves so much that she slams her head into something hard. She’s in a very small area. Attempting to slow her breathing she hears what sounds like cars around her. That’s when it registers in her mind that she’s locked in a trunk. She struggles harder.

After what feels like forever the car comes to a stop. She can hear footsteps outside and she tenses in anticipation. The trunk opens letting in the first light she swears she’s seen in hours. Evangeline squints unable to see when she’s jerked out of the car by her hair. The tape muffles a scream torn from her throat. She comes face to face with whisky breath and a 5 o’clock shadow.

“Did you really think you could get away from me Evie? I love you can’t you see that?!” Charlie has a wild look in his eyes. He’s obviously drunk or high or maybe both. He drops her heavily on the ground, another scream as she lands awkwardly on her shoulder.Hearing a crunch she’s almost positive it’s dislocated.

Charlie paces before stopping. “You know, I’ve loved you for almost half of my life. If I can’t have you no one can.” And in one swift movement he kicks her off the side of the cliff.

She shuts her eyes tightly as she plunges into the ice cold waters below. The height from which she falls knocks the wind out of her. Without the use of her arms she’s sinking fast. She can’t breath with the tape over her mouth so she starts to panic. Her lungs seize with the lack of air. Unconsciously her eyes open. All around her is a serene blue. She’d expected it to be darker than this but she can’t really tell how deep she is. Struggling so hard she smacks her head into the cliff side behind her. Her idyllic blue view slowly turns red. Her eyes close on their own accord. Memories once again flood into her head.

“_William!”_

_“Dr Cullen? Is this heaven?”_

_“You love me?”_

_“I do.”_

_“I hope you haven't been showing off-it's rude,"_

_"Well, play for her,"_

_"You just said showing off was rude,"_

_"There are exceptions to every rule,"_

_“I know you cheat.”_

_“That’s got to be a home run right?”_

_“Mmm. Edwards very fast.”_

_“Me. Take me.”_

Blue eyes snap open once again. She struggles with a newfound determination. It’s no use her vision is starting to fade. Black spots dance in front of her eyes. No she needs to get to her children! Carlisle is waiting for her!

The last thing she sees before the darkness envelops her once again is a flash of blonde hair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Carlisle POV**

If I can’t have you no one can.”I watch in slow motion as a man I’ve never seen before kicks the woman I love off of the cliff. I run faster than I ever have before. I push so hard I swear my legs are going to snap off from the force. I hear Emmett snarl to my left while Edward slightly in front of me yells.

Jasper surprisingly is the one to slam into the drunken bastard bringing them both down. The idiot tries to fight. I scoff. Like he’ll win. I stop before them watching. Renesmee and Alice rush to cliffs edge. 

“Evangeline!” Nessie screams

My dead heart leaps into my throat. Esme. My love I’m coming for you.

I dive headfirst into the water. She’s here somewhere I just need to find her. Suddenly my arm bumps into something turning I spy my love just barely conscious. Her eyes slips shut as I gather her in my arms.

I throw her over my shoulder as I climb back up the sids of the cliff. When we reach flat surface I gently peel away the duck tape over her mouth. I can finally see all the damage the bastard has cause my precious.

I can’t hear a heart beat.

No no no! I freeze. I get shoved aside as Rosalie starts CPR. If we can get her heart beating I can save her.

With Rose applying CPR I go ahead and bite her swiftly on the smooth expanse of her perfect neck. It’s feels the same as a century ago. At the first taste of her rich blood I instantly crave more. I can’t stop.

“Carlisle.”

I ignore it.

“Carlisle that’s enough you’ll kill her.” Edward yanks me away.

I bite swiftly at both her wrists before soothing the bites with my venom locking it into her bloodstream. Now we wait.

I peer around me.

Renesmee is crying into Bella’s shoulder. Edwards has an arm wrapped around his wife. Jasper holds Alice tightly. Rosalie continues to apply CPR as Emmett lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

I spy the prone body of the monster that did this to her lying a few feet away. He looks a little worse for wear but nowhere near as dead as I want him.

I hiss, moving to get up.

“Don’t.” Edward says to me. “She wouldn’t want you to kill him. You know that.”

“Then What do we do with him?” Emmett asks

“We put the fear of god into him.” Jasper smirks

Water spews out of Evangeline’s lips as she chokes. Rosalie falls into Emmetts arms in relief as I rush over to her side.

“Carlisle.” She whispers

“I’m here.” I smooth wet hair from her face

“Superman.” She gasps croaking in a frail voice. She the falls back under darkness’s spell

If I could cry I’d be sobbing by now. I know my family are watching on in confusion. My beloved has come back to me. I collapse against her body knowing that she’ll soon start screaming. I lift her up and we all start running home. Back to forks. But not before we seriously screw with the bastards mind.


	21. Chapter 21

It’s been three days since the scariest moment of Carlisle’s life. Since loosing his mate his entire existence changed. No longer was there a joy in living. A joy in helping people. What good is it being a doctor when he couldn’t savethe love of his life?! 

Renesmee gave him that hope back. In a split second he swears his heart started to pound in his chest. He can’t even really explain what the feeling was to live without Esme. Cliche as it is, he truly felt like he lost a part of himself. He wanted to throw himself off a cliff again. He wanted to go to the Volturi and beg them to end him. But he couldn’t because his children needed him.

Other than seeing Aro rip apart his wife, watching as that bastard kicked Evangeline off a cliff was the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen. This girl. This woman is the reincarnation of his beloved wife. His soul mate. He doesn’t really know how to absorb it. She just is. Carlisle stays by her side 24/7 watching as the transformation of her body happens once again. He’s catapulted 116 years into his own past. The first time watching Esme transform has been heartbreaking for him sure since all he knew about the woman was what he’d learned a decade earlier. This time around if anyone even attempts to get him to move he snaps. He’ll never leave her again.

The house is quiet. The kids went hunting a few hours earlier. Carlisle sits at the beside of his beloved. He soothes her as she writhes in pain. He kisses her brow when she starts to shake. He grips her hand as she becomes cold. He holds his breath as her heart slows down.

It’s around midnight into the 3rd day when he finally hears it. Or doesn’t hear it. He listens with rapt attention as her once vital organ gives a pitiful defence against his venom. It beats once. Stuttering in her chest. She’d long since ceased screaming. He hates That’s he’s caused her pain.

Pathetic is the hearts attempt to fight.He grips her hand tightly as she takes her final breath. Her heart stops. His eyes never leave hers. 

Her eyes snap open.

He stares into fiery red orbs. Her eyes flick from one thing to the next finally resting on him. She sits up so fast that he blinks, taken aback.

Never disconnecting their hands she sits on her knees. Her face is just centimetres from his. She licks her lips before crushing her mouth against his. She grips his neck like a lifeline. He’s startled at her sudden display but doesn’t complain one bit. He pulls her towards him as close as they can possibly get.

She pulls away from the kiss after a minute or two. She’s unnecessarily gasping. He knows what’s coming next. He envelopes her whole body into his as she collapses against him dry sobbing.

“Carlisle!”. She chokes.

“Shh my love. You are safe.” He whispers in her hair inhaling the sweet sweet smell of his Esme. 

“I’m so SORRY!” she’s bordering on hysterical at the moment and he knows he needs to calm her down. The newborn strength she has once again is sort of crushing him.

“My beloved. I love you. I love you so much. It doesn’t matter how long we were apart. What matters is that we are together again. I am never going to lose you. You will never do that to me again.

“I didn’t know what to do.” She whispers burrowing herself deeper in his arms. She breaths deeply. He smells of pine and antiseptic. He smells like home.

“Esme my love.” He pulls back and stares her deep in the eyes. He softly strokes her cheek now the same temperature as his. “There is always another option. As long as we are one we can survive anything.”

She trembles in his embrace. “Do you still love me?”

She asks it in such a childlike tone that it kills him. Carlisle has always known that his mate has never felt completely secure in her existence. As an ignored child and battered wife she can’t help but feel it’s her fault. She is the most kindhearted person he’s ever met. She has an uncontrollable amount of love for every single person and thing. Except herself.

“I swear I can not love you more than I do right now and yet I know I will tomorrow.” He says it firmly, he says it with conviction. If she doesn’t believe him now, he’ll spend the rest of eternity making sure she knows.

Another sob escapes her throat. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” She hugs him fiercely as he reciprocates.

They spend god knows how much time just laying there together holding on tight before she speaks.

“Carlisle?”

“Yes little bird?"

She smiles up at him. “You remembered.”

“Of course I remember. That is the reason we met. Only birds think they can fly from the tree.”

She snuggles into his chest. Sighing at the comfort he brings. That he’s always brought.

“You needed something love?” He strokes her chestnut hair softly. He’s missed the feel of the silky strands between his fingers.

“My throat burns.” She says quietly.

He nods. “You’re a newborn again.”

They sit up together. She stands leaving him watching her. He vows to never take his eyes off her.

She pads across the warm hardwood floor to the bathroom. Leaning heavily on the sink she stares at herself in the mirror. Carlisle must have changed her clothes during her transformation. Last she checked she was in jeans a button up shirt and a pair of ballet flats. She now wears a pair of her own boy shorts and a soft t shirt . She brings the materiel in to smell smiling as she realizes it’s her husbands. She glances up and gasps as she sees herself once again with blood red eyes. The rest of her looks exactly the same, although considering this time around she hadn’t been pregnant, it appears as though she’s less soft. Lifting up her shirt she can see the muscles in her abdomen are tighter. The way they’d been before giving birth. Furrowing her brow she just notices that her wrist no longer hurts and her face is no longer bruised.

She feels warm arms wrap around her lovingly from behind. She leans back into his embrace. He nuzzles her neck and she giggles. He gives the biggest and goofiest grin she’s ever seen.

“What?” She giggles again

“It’s been so long since I’ve heard that laugh. I’ve missed you so much.” His throat feels like it’s closing up. She turns in his arms and kisses him softly. Years of love pour from her.

“I missed you too.” Gently her words flit around him. Like pixie dust. Magic embedding itself into his soul.

The brunette pulls back again. She grimaces. “It really burns.”

She turns back around to face the mirror. Leaning forward she looks herself in the eyes. “I don’t want to go through this again.” She closes the red orbs bringing a hand up to cover them, she shakes her head mournfully.

“It’s alright little bird. We’ve done it before, we’ll do it again.”

Once again she spins back around and hugs him tightly. “I’ve realized that’s There are so many things I’ve never done... I want to do them with you.” She murmurs. She peers up at him with big eyes and he gasps. He pulls away quickly.

“What?” She’s shocked by his alarm.

Carlisle reaches up and gently strokes her under the eye.

“How?”

“How what? Carlisle you’re scaring me.”

He turns her around and she almost shrieks. Her eyes that had be blood red moments ago are now a warm golden butter.

“What.” Esme breaths blinking. She coughs. “It’s gone.”

“What’s gone?”

“The burn. In my throat. It’s still there but it feels like it did when I adjusted.”

He gazes into her eyes in the mirror. His brows furrow before he reaches out to his side. He grabs a pot from the far edge of the counter. The plant once in it had been dead for several years. If his theory his right, it’ll be unbelievable.

“Hold this.”

Her nose crinkles. He’s always found that adorable. He hands her the pot.

“Think.” The blonde says softly still holding on to her. He’s fairly certain he’ll be doing that for quite a while.

She gives him a curious look but does as he tells her. She gazes at the lifeless plant then closes her eyes thinking. Thinking back to when it was healthy. She opens her eyes as her husband inhales sharply.

The plant is alive. It’s small just a sapling. Esme reaches out to stroke the small leaf. The plant starts to grow with her touch. With each soothing stroke the tiny seedling grows larger until it’s mature and sprouting flower buds.

She laughs nervously. “That’s new.”

Carlisle takes the pot from her grasp and leads her back to the bed. He sits her down in front of him then joins her so he can gaze into her eyes.

She entwines their fingers together. She won’t ever let go.

“You’re incredible.” He whispers

If she could blush, she’s positive she’d been on fire right now.

“Stop it.” She ducks her head.

The blonde uses gentle fingers to push her chin back up. With every ounce of love in his body he replies, “you’re my favourite. You’re my favourite pair of eyes to look into.My favourite name to speak, my favourite lips to kiss. My favourite way to spend a day.You’re my favourite everything.”

She inhales unnecessarily. This is something they’d come to do often. Their vows. They’d had to memorize them for the ceremony and it’s now like a tradition. When they’re scared or hopeful or just so so happy, they say them. She says hers back. “I don’t want to be your favourite or the best. I want to be your only. I fell in love with you Carlisle Cullen not for your looks. I fell in love with you for your compassion. You are spirit, and you are heart. I fell in love with you for being you.”

He stares at her with the incredulous eyes of first love. It will always be that way for them. He kisses her passionately. When they pull apart he rests his forehead against hers. She giggles once more.

“What are you laughing at?” He asks playfully.

She snickers flashing him her trademark smirk. “You do look pretty fantastic though. That helps.”

He laughs loudly enveloping her into his strong arms.


	22. Chapter 22

The 4 couples take turns racing each other back to their house. They needed to get out. After spending two days with Carlisle refusing to leave the woman’s bedside, there’s only so much moping you can take.

As they run they ponder. Who’s bedside? Evangeline’s or Esme’s?

“It’s Esme.” Edward finally says 

They look to him for an explanation. He slows down. “Evangeline is Esme. She always has been.”

Renesmee nods quickly. “Evangeline was literally living Esme’s life. Only difference was the century she grew up in. She’s Esme. We all heard her. Carlisle says She remembers.”

Rosalie nods carefully. “Do you think she’s awake?”

Her siblings stare at her for a moment. They’ve all noticed her attitude in the last couple of days. She seems more vulnerable than they’ve ever seen her. She quiet and when she does talk it hasn’t been one nasty thing in the last 3 days. 

“Who knows.” Emmett says wrapping his arm around his wife. She leans into his touch. He kisses her forehead. 

They continue. This time at a human pace. 

“What happens if She didn’t actually remember?” Bella asks 

“What do you mean?” Her daughter inquires 

“I just mean, what happens if it was just a fluke? She was dying, who knows if it actually stuck in her memory?”

The each ponder her question. 

“It will kill Carlisle.” Alice answers quietly.

The impact of her words hits them full force. They emerge from the forest. No matter what the circumstances, it’s nice to be back. To be in the home that all of them love dearly. The home that always meant so much.

Getting about halfway to the back door jasper stops. Then smiles. 

“Jazz?” His wife asks

“I feel love. Elation. A little confusion.”

“She’s awake?” Jake asks

“She’s awake.”

Not caring about how they appear, they all rush into the house as fast as possible.

Carlisle is just walking down the stairs. He pauses on the bottom steps and grins widely. He looks up and their eyes follow his gaze. 

In what seems like slow motion, the woman appears. She’s dressed in light wash jeans cuffed at the ankles, a pale pink and white long sleeve shirt that looks incredibly soft and a pair of brown suede peep-toe ankle boots. Her hair is wavy and shiny as usual. There’s a familiar cuff around her right wrist and an also familiar sparkling diamond upon her left ring finger. 

As she finally steps down from the stairs she stops. 

“Esme?” Edward asks hesitantly afraid of her reply. She smiles widely. And opens her arms. She’s enveloped in quite possibly the biggest hug she’s ever received. 

“Mommy we missed you so much.” Alice squeaks

One at a time they each take their turn with hugs and she relishes in the comfort as long as possible. She doesn’t get the chance to notice that one person hangs back.

She almost starts bawling when Jasper wraps her in a tight embrace and whispers in her ear. “I love you.” If the others hear him they don’t comment.

After the hugs are over the questions start but none before Renesmee interjects. 

“Grandma?” She looks upon the woman with tear filled eyes. 

Esme gasps. “Oh my sweet girl.” She rushes forward and wraps her arms around the now grown up little girl. “I missed so much.”

Renesmee snuggles into the woman’s embrace. It’s exactly how she remembers it. 

“Esme. I don’t understand...Your eyes.” Bella mentions.

Carlisle chuckles coming fully down the stairs. His kids smiles widely at him. This is the first time in 25 years they’ve seen him happy. He wraps a loving arm around his wife’s tiny waist. She leans into his chest. 

“We’ve discovered a new little gift.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Emmett bellows 

“Language.” Esme chides softly

He grins wildly. “I never thought I’d miss that.”

She sends him a look filled with love. He sighs. Her love is like an angels embrace. It just envelopes you, you can’t help but feel safe.

“We don’t know how or why but she can somehow heal things we believe.” Carlisle explains

“What do you mean?” Edward questions

“Well, I just. I don’t know feel it. If I think about it I can change things. I just thought of how hard it was the first time around to be a new born and viola I’m not anymore. Then Carlisle handed me a dead plant and it came back to life with my touch.”

“Wow.” Rosalie whispers 

“Wicked!” Emmett tells

They all laugh at his uncanny ability to make any situation a light hearted one.

A cellphone suddenly rings from the kitchen. Esme’s song plays proudly, 

Said woman grins at her first “son”  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love that song?” 

He smiles back. “You May have mentioned it once or twice.”

They follow her into the kitchen where Evangeline’s bag sits. She freezes.

“Charlie.” She whispers 

“Yeah uh- about that,” Carlisle smiles nervously. “We had to get rid of him.”

Her eyes widen. “You mean-?”

“No!” He shouts. Her shoulders fall in relief. “I wanted to believe me.”

Emmett and jasper chuckle. “We dropped him off at the local police station. He started spewing nonsense about vampires and monsters after him. He sure sounded crazy.” The biggest man cackles 

Esme laughs. She reaches into her bag and retrieves her cell phone. Her smiles drops as she reads the caller ID.

She lifts it. It reads Grandpa. “How do I tell them? I’m not their granddaughter anymore.”

Surprisingly it’s Rosalie that answers her. “But you are. Don’t you see? You still have all of Evangeline’s memories. You’re still her. You act the same and think the same. You just have some added events. I say we tell them.” They look At her wide eyed. She rolls her eyes crossing her arms defensively. “We should do what we did for Bella’s dad. They deserve to know why their daughter suddenly goes by Esme and has gold eyes.”

Carlisle stela over to his wife’s side. He grabs her hand reassuringly. “I agree. They should know.”

Esme nods. “Ok.”

The phone had long since stopped ringing. She opens it up to the phone call app, her finger hovering over the call button with her mothers name. 

She drops her hand and moves into Carlisle’s embrace. She lets her head fall against his shoulder and groans. Loudly. Her kids chuckle a bit as her husbands hand pets her hair. 

She pulls back and hands him the phone. Looking up at him with big eyes she pouts a bit. “You do it?” She smiles widely batting her eyes.

Emmett snickers. “Oh she’s good.” He whispers to his wife. 

Carlisle sighs. “Fine. But you have to speak with them if they ask.”

She nods conceding. 

Still wrapped in his arms she holds him tightly waiting to hear what he says. With their hearing abilities non of them will have a problem hearing what happens on the other side of the phone.

The blonde doctor moves to press the button to call his wife’s... mother? 

“Wait!” Rosalie stops him. He pauses and they look to her. 

“I’m just wondering, I mean technically your parents are your great great great nephew and his wife. So what do you do about parents? Are they still your parents or do you think about your actual parents? I’m sorry this is really weird.”

Jasper nods his head. “I mean she’s right.”

Esme sighs. “I’m Esme. I have Evangeline’s memories and I also have mine. It was like I was living again with just an added few things here and there. My parents are dead and to be honest they weren’t much of the parental type anyways. David and Sarah are still my parents too. I am Evangeline so I guess that means I have 2 sets of parents and two sets of memories. 2 abusers and 4 grandparents. Right now they are my family in blood like you’re my family because I choose you to be.” She smiles at them warmly and receives them into her arms openly. 

Carlisle moves to press the call button once more and is again interrupted.

“Wait.” Edward says

“What?!” 

He throws his hands up in surrender. “Evangeline’s grandparents live closer to here than Michigan. Why don’t we just go see them first?”

Esme snaps her fingers in realization. “My parents are going to be with them this entire week.... woah that’s going to get some getting used to.”

“Does this mean you respond to Esme and Evangeline?” Bella asks 

She shakes her head. “Probably. We’ll have to find out.”

The nod following the couple out the front door. Esme smiles softly seeing the arrangement of cars in the front yard. She runs her fingers gently over Carlisle’s black mustang.

“You kept it.”

“Of course I did.” He grabs her hand and squeezes softly. 

“We can make it to Hood River in a few hours if we run.” Alice chirps dancing over towards them. She sweeps Esme into another of her tight hugs. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

She then dances away back to her husbands waiting arms.

Esme quickly cuddles into Carlisle’s embrace before pulling away but making sure to keep their hands connected. 

“Can we hunt on the way?”

His lips quirk up. “Of course love.”

They run off into the forest.


	23. Chapter 23

About 4 hours later they finally get back to Oregon. As they go through town to get to the Platt family they’re recognized by passersby. 

“Doctor Cullen!” An older woman shouts 

He drops his shoulders a bit. They’d been hoping to get through unrecognized. 

He turns and realizes that this woman had been one of his favourite nurses at the local hospital. 

“Grace.” He smiles. 

“How are you dear? Oh you left so suddenly.” She admonishes 

He nods sheepishly. “I’m well grace. There were a few family emergencies and then I just couldn’t leave.” 

She accepts his answer relatively easy. “Well I hope to see you around dear.” She nods at the kids and Esme. 

As they continue on Emmett suddenly announces as though he has. “You know I just realizes that this time around, you’re only 25.”

Esme stops. “24 actually.”

“Wow shocker.” Jasper snickers. Emmett punches him. 

“When’s your birthday now?” Alice jumps giddily at the idea of present shopping. 

“What’s the date?” She asks. 

“June 10th Love.” Her husband responds squeezing her hand lovingly. 

“Oh. Well, tomorrow then.” 

“But..” Carlisle pauses. “June 11th was your original birthday.”

She nods. “I know.”

“You died on your birthday?” Jake questions softly 

They freeze. She meets his eyes. “It’s alright.” She looks At them all firmly. “I’m here. I’m alive right now. I’m not leaving you again.”

They nod. Honestly if they could cry they’re pretty sure a few of them would be. 

In a few minutes they find themselves standing on the street right outside of the house Esme directed them too. It’s a modest two level house. Nothing incredibly special but they’re sure it’s homey and full of love. 

Esme hesitates walking up the driveway.  
“What the hell am I supposed to say? They’re going to want to know why I haven’t spoken to them in so long. What do I tell them?” She’s a little panicky jasper can feel that. 

He sends a wave of calm Over them all and receives grateful looks and nods. 

Carlisle grasps her hand tightly. “You tell them the truth. We’re telling them everything right?”

She nods. “Yeah. Okay, let’s get this over with.”

The nine others follow behind the matriarch of their coven. 

She once again and understandably hesitates to knock on the door. Edward gently pushes her hand away and does it for her. She shoots him a grateful smile. 

The door opens after a moment and the person standing there isn’t who they’re expecting. It’s a little girl who can’t be more than 5 or 6 years old. She tiny, much like Esme. Her caramel coloured hair falls to her waist in two long braids. Her blue eyes are speckled with gold much like Evangelines had been. Honestly it feels as though they’re looking at a 5 year old Esme. 

“My niece.” She mutters to them. 

The child stares at the family for a moment before a massive smile lights up her entire face. Scarily enough it looks like Esme’s smile.

“AUNTIE ANGIE!” She screams jumping into her aunts arms. Esme holds her close to her and breaths deeply. 

Carlisle tenses. Esme, much as jasper had, had quite a hard time adjusting to an all animal diet. Often times she still found it difficult so she’d hold her breath. But apparently this time around she’s fine.

“Hey Ella bell.” Esme swings her around. “How’s my favourite fairy?”

“Great!” She goes on rambling about a bunch of different thing and even with the impeccable hearing they have it’s hard to keep up. 

“Bell sweetie, wheres nana and papa?”

The little girl puts on an adorable thinking face. “Outside with mama and daddy.”

“And you’re answering the door all by yourself?”

Ella smiles an innocent grin. 

“Uh huh.” Esme nods. She sets down the child and enters further into the familiar house. At the time it felt like she’d spent forever there and now it feels like not long enough. 

If Ella noticesthe rest of the Cullen’s she doesn’t say anything she just latches onto her aunts hand and drags her outside. 

As they near the door Esme looks back frantically. Emmett chuckles but For the most part they all send her encouraging smiles.

“Nana! Nana look! I found auntie Angie!” Ella yells the moment she’s outside. The small group of people whip around to face the larger gathering. 

Nana, as Ella had called her, breaks away from the others and rushes over to engulf Esme in a hug. “Oh my baby girl!” 

Esme smiles gently. She tries to keep her eyes down as long as possible. 

“Oh sweetheart. Are you cold? You’re freezing!”

“Mama.” She whispers hugging her back ignoring her question. The brunette pulls away. As the other rush over finally snapping themselves out of their shock. 

Her brother Shaun scoops up Ella and sets her on his back. He’s the first to spot the 9 strangers. 

“Ange, who’re they?” The rest of her family finally take notice of the Cullens. Esme thanks her lucky stars that her grandparents had installed a canopy type roof thing to block out the sun in part of the backyard or else their secret would have been blown already. It has been dreary and rainy earlier but the sun is shining now.

The 9 others shuffle outside until they’re all surrounding Esme. Carlisle walks forwards and grabs his wife’s hand standing shoulder to shoulder with her. 

“This is Carlisle. My husband.” Her mother and grandmother gasp. 

“Angie sweetie.” Her grandfather interrupts. “Isn’t That Doctor Cullen?”

She nods. “It is. And these are our kids.”

“His kids.” Her father corrects. 

“No daddy. Our kids. Well I say ours but...”

“We’re yours mom.” Edward grins. She smiles back at him. 

“This is Edward and Bella.” She points to the couple to the right of her. Bella waves and Edward nods a hello. 

“Rosalie and Emmett.” Rose flashes a smile and Emmett grins goofily. 

“Alice and Jasper.” Alice curtsies and jasper nods jerkily holding his breath. 

“And Jake And Renesmee.” The petite copper haired girl bops up and down and Jake puffs up his chest.

“Evangeline I don’t understand?” Her mother says almost teary eyed.

“Buttercup,” David Senior starts. “These are your friends from high school. They aren’t your children.”

Esme sighs. “I don’t even know how to begin telling you this.”

“Telling us what Angie?” Shaun asks. Ella is off playing somewhere again while his wife Lauren is next to him with a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Just start from the beginning love.” Carlisle kisses her temple. If nothing else they can see that the doctor has a genuine love for their girl. 

“Ok. Well first of all, I’m so so sorry for not answering the phone for so long. I wanted to I really did.... Charlie came back.” She drops her eyes to the ground

Sarah gasps and David jr wraps an arm around her. 

“I was with him this whole time. He uh, he battered me around a little.” She can hear Carlisle growl beside her.

Unexpectedly, jasper hisses. “Battered you around? He nearly fucking killed you Esme!”

She spins. “Jazz. I’m ok. I’m fine now.”

He nods tensely as Alice whispers in his ear.

“I’m going to kill him,” David jr grinds

“Get in line.” Edward says snarky.

Kathy suddenly pipes up. “Why do they keep calling you Esme?”

She winces. She’d been waiting for that. “One second.” she says. She spins and darts up the stairs emerging a minute later. She has a thick leather bound book in her hands. Esme leads the to the large table. 

“I know this is going to sound absolutely insane. But please, hear me out.”

They all nod albeit a little hesitantly.

“My name is Esme Anne Platt.” She sees them about to protest so she throws a hand up. They close their mounts. “ I know it doesn’t make any sense. I am Evangeline. But I am also Esme.”

“What the hell does that mean?!” Shaun roars 

She shoots him a look and opens the album. 

“This is Esme. This is me. I was born on June 11th 1895 in Columbus Ohio to Mary and Joseph Platt. I had an older brother named Samuel. Samuels granddaughter was your aunt Grandpa.” He nods jerkily. 

She flips the book to the back. Her family gasps. “This is me. At age 26. At the time I was Esme Evenson. I married Charles.” She forces his name out of her mouth like it leaves a bad taste. “He used to abuse me. When I found out I was pregnant I ran away. I gave birth to a baby boy.” Renesmee hands her the photo of her son. “His name was William. He died 3 days later. I threw myself off of a cliff.” The women gasp

“Angie sweetie,” her father starts. “This isn’t making any sense.”

“I’m getting there daddy.” She huffs, “Carlisle found me. He was working in the hospital that night all the way in Wisconsin. He bit me.”

“Bit you?!”

“I’m a vampire.” She whispers. “We all are.”

“Oh ok!” Shaun shouts throwing his hands in the air. 

Esme glances to edward. He smirks. “Dr Peters.” He says

Shaun freezes. “What?”

“The name of your Psychiatrist friend. It’s John Peters.”

“How did you-“

“He can read your thoughts.” Alice says brightly 

They all stare at them in absolute disbelief. 

“Mama. Come here.”

Sarah moves towards her daughter. 

“Mama my eyes.” Her mother gasps and recoils in shock. Her eyes dart between all of the Cullen’s.

“What’s wrong?” David asks

“Her eyes. They’re gold!”

The others find the same thing. 

“Daddy, my hands.” She reaches out towards her father who clasps her hands in his own. He jumps at the temperature.

“You’re ice cold.”

She smiles sadly. “Watch.” She moves herself out from under the protection of the canopy. They jumps as their daughter sparkles in the sunshine.

One by one all of the Cullens move out towards Esme. They too all sparkle. Renesmee and Jake stay under the canopy. 

“I died. I am dead right now. Esme Cullen, Carlisle’s wife was killed on June 11th 2012, the day Evangeline was born. Being that she is Esme’s great great great great niece, I was reincarnated to her. 3 days ago, Charlie tried to kill me. He shoved me off the side of a cliff. Then Carlisle changed me.” 

Her entire family stares at her with looks of utter shock. 

“Shaun.” She whispers. “Come here.”

He moves slowly shuffling his feet. “Take my pulse.”

Without question he does it. Also inhaling sharply at her Icy skin he takes her pulse. “I can’t find it.”

“That’s because it isn’t there.” Carlisle finally speaks. “Because technically as vampires we’re dead.”

“Oh my god.” Kathy’s knees buckle. 

“Grandma!” Esme rushes back over to her and helps her to a chair. 

“What- is. If you’re Esme... what happened to our Angie?” She whispers frightened

Esme laughs her familiar tinkling laugh that has all the other Cullens smiling yet the Platts find themselves missing Evangeline’s slightly less musical laugh. 

“I’m still Evangeline grandma. I’m still her. I know everything she knows. What I’m trying to say here is that I’m still your granddaughter and I’m still your daughter,” she turns to her parents. “I’m just a little extra. Since Evangeline was the reincarnation of my previous life, she lived her life the exact same way I did 116 years ago.”

“This time around I had amazing family members. Back in 1920, all my parents wanted was me to get married and they didn’t care that it was to an abusive man. They told me to sit down and shut up. I should be a better wife. Here I had support and love. I’m still Evangeline just I won’t get any older.”

“You won’t?” Lauren asks 

She shakes her head, her wavy hair bouncing around her face. “I’m 24. I’m going to stay this age, looking exactly like this, forever.”

“Wow.”

“I’m uh, I’m having a hard time wrapping this around my head. You’re telling me, that my granddaughter, my buttercup is the reincarnation of my great great aunt who wasn’t just dead she was a vampire. And now Evangeline is a vampire who is also my great aunt?” David senior asks disbelievingly

Emmett laughs booming. “That’s right!”

Nervous laughter bubbles up from everyone’s throats. More than once since she’s gotten here Esme is grateful for her sons uncanny ability to demolish the tension in the room. 

Sarah moves closer to her daughter. Hesitant steps it almost seems as if she’s reconsidering her actions a few times over before she finally stops right in front of Esme. 

“Are you still the girl I raised you to be?”

Esme nods. “Of course I am mama.”

The older woman nods shakily. Tears stream down her face. She gasps as her daughters cold fingers brush them away. “Then it is alight with me. You are my baby girl and as long as you stay my good girl, I will support anything you do.”

Esme closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Sarah sweeps her into a massive hug. DJ nods in agreement with his wife’s words, he too joins in on the hug. One by one every member of Evangeline’s family joins in embracing the girl they watched grow up. 

“It’s all going to be ok.” Alice whispers to her family.

Renesmee smiles brightly. “Don’t you get it? It’s already ok. This is going to be wonderful.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> That's it! Thank you so much for joining me on this journey. I really hope you liked it.
> 
> Love and Wishes, Bre <3


End file.
